


Couples Only

by JenKristo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Morty is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo
Summary: Rick and Morty pose as a couple in order for Rick to make a deal with an alien who owns a ‘Couples Only’ spa. Things get out of hand when they have to prove that their relationship is legitimate.Co-authored with FuckingSpectacular!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-authored with FuckingSpectacular! Check out their awesome Rick and Morty art on tumblr!
> 
> http://fuckingspectacular.tumblr.com/post/162512951338

“...So if I get this Quixo powder I’ll be able to- I-I-I’ll be able to alter the composition of atoms in _thirty_ different ways! Thirty ways, Morty!”

Rick and Morty walked along the city street of an alien planet. Hover crafts blew by them, traffic lanes floating overhead as far up as they could see. The shops and nightclubs were alight with neon, advertisement robots drifting past them.

“No, I don’t want your goddamn samples,” Rick barked, shoving the bot out of his way. He turned back to his grandson. “So do y-y-you get what I’m saying, Morty? I-I’ll be able to make a machine that’s like your stupid little gold-shitting friend, Fart. You remember that wind-breaking friend of yours, Morty?”

Morty looked around at the sights, not really worrying all too much until Rick mentioned that whole incident. As long as they didn't have to find more of those.. Fart-thingies, he didn't care all too much. He looked over at Rick and stammered out, “Uhh.. Y-yeah? I remember,” he said as he kept walking with him. “Where-- Where is this thing again..?” he asked, avoiding the same alien handing out samples by walking closer to Rick.

“It’s a spa, Morty, and we’re almost there. It’s an alien spa called, ‘Bath Salts’. But when we meet Keev, the owner, don’t... y-y-y-you just gotta remember not to make any fucking jokes about the place being called ‘Bath Salts’. Okay, Morty? They don’t know that it’s a drug on Earth. I don’t want to insult the guy before I can get his Quixo powder.”

Rick halted abruptly, putting his arm out to stop Morty as well. He looked up at the building they stood outside of. The four-story building had a blinking picture in neon lights, an alien couple sitting in a sea of bubbles.

“Uh-umm.. R-Rick, what kind of spa is this..?” Morty babbled as he stood behind him, touching the arm that stopped him in his tracks. He mumbled a small ‘jeeze’ under his breath as he watched the suggestive imagery. There were other rather steamy stores littered around the street as well.. This looked like some sort of ‘red light’ district but Morty had learned long ago that assuming things would usually get Rick ranting about ‘awh whaddayou know’. So he just left it at his question.

Rick glanced at Morty and looked back at the building, putting things together. In truth, he’d only researched what he deemed to be relevant.  

“It’s… it’s clearly an adult-only spa. Maybe some people don’t want to walk around with their weiner out when there’s kids running all over the place, pointing at them and doing judgmental shit that kids do. You ever think of that, Morty? Anyway you’re eighteen, so don’t be a pussy. Come on.”

Rick grabbed Morty’s shoulders, pushing him forward through the frosted, glass doors. They opened up on a low-lit lobby, with glossy floors and bubbling fountains. They approached a front counter, where an alien receptionist waited.

The alien looked up at them from its Sudoku puzzle, three eyes blinking indifferently from atop their antenna. It drawled, “Welcome to Bath Salts. How may I be of service?”

“Yeah we’re here to meet the owner. Just about…” Rick checked his six watches. “Just about now. You know Keev?”

The alien sighed slowly. “Yes, I am aware of Mr. Keev, my employer.” That’s when the alien’s three eyes began to move independently. One returned to the Sudoku, while the other two scrutinized Morty and Rick. “Sir, are you aware that this is strictly a ‘couples only’ spa? That boy looks like he could be your grandson, and Mr. Keev wouldn’t be having any of that.”

Rick barked out a laugh, his shirt collar suddenly feeling too tight. He had to think fast. It was imperative that he got hold of that Quixo powder. He slung an arm over Morty’s shoulders, leaning against him a bit.

“Pfft, I totally knew that. That’s why I brought my uh… m-m-m-my…”

Morty was a little frantic once he heard ‘couples only’ and that it wasn't deterring Rick at all from this little adventure. He looked at Rick, and then at the receptionist, and then Rick, and then the receptionist, and Rick again, muttered and stammering out an “Uh- uh- uh..?” before he blurted. “B-boyf--” He cleared his throat. “Boyfriend?” He smiled nervously and let out a small, awkward laugh. He wasn't the best liar but he knew Rick would never let him hear the end of this if he didn't play along. Just the thought alone of Rick being his ‘boyfriend’ had his stomach doing backflips. He was so embarrassed.

Rick laughed, patting Morty’s back. “Right! ...Boyfriend. I j-j-j-just forgot the word. The old ticker ain’t what it used to be.” He tapped on his forehead, trying to pull off the old-man card. He knew he was going to owe Morty for this. He glanced at Morty, who looked pale and sweatier than usual. Yeah, he owed him.

The receptionist did not look entirely convinced, but they didn’t look very interested either. “Mmm, what a happy couple. Well you just go on back. Mr. Keev is in the private bath, number seven. Enjoy your stay.”

“Great,” Rick said, grabbing Morty’s upper arm to drag him along. He glanced back at the receptionist, who was still watching them with one of three eyes. He slipped his hand down to hold Morty’s hand instead.

Under his breath he said, “Don’t make this weird, okay? We just gotta… w-w-we just gotta convince the guy and get on his good side. No big deal.”

“Rick..! I don't- I don't know about this..!” Morty whispered to him as they walked, seeing all of the couples (and some small groups..) touching and kissing each other in each room. This wasn't just a spa, it was a borderline whorehouse the way some of these people were on each other.. Not to mention the smell.. Some of these aliens had such.. Weirdly arousing smells pouring out every pore of their bodies. “These people don't-- They don't seem like- Like hand holding is gonna do it.. You know.. Convince them..?” His lip trembled a bit before looking over at Rick with a worried expression as they walked.

“Rick, I-I-I don't wanna..” He trailed off as they turned a corner and arrived at the room they were told to go to. Morty swallowed hard, instinctively squeezing Rick’s hand. Even after all these years of adventuring with Rick, he was still such a baby who just didn't like getting into too much trouble. And this felt like a lot of trouble..

“Don’t want to what?” Rick snapped. “I’m not gonna- not gonna have sex with you, Morty. I want that powder but I’m not _that_ desperate. We’re just gonna have to cuddle up or some shit. We’ll tell them we haven’t… yanno,” He dislodged their hands to do air quotes. “We haven’t ‘ _gotten there yet_ ’. Okay? You’re not going to bitch out on me?”

Morty whimpered a bit before he finally nodded. “I-I mean, I guess.. Y-y-you think we need a-- A safe word or something..?” he asked. “J-just in case something happens..?” He bit his lip as he kept his voice down, watching a.. Pair? Of aliens..? Was it two aliens..? They were rolling down the hall like a ball, moaning. What the fuck.. Was that.. He blinked as he shook his head and looked back over at Rick. “Maybe ‘macaroni’..?” The dinner they had the night before. It would be easy to bring it up if things got to be too much..

“A safe word?” Rick laughed. “Fine. Macaroni it is. ...Little dipshit.”

Rick knocked on the door and heard a loud crash. He grabbed Morty and pulled him out of the way as the door broke down, a large alien falling into the hallway on top of it. Purple liquid, clearly some kind of blood or internal fluid, oozed from its mouth. It turned over and coughed, splattering the door with the purple substance. An even larger creature of the same species came forward, grabbing the first alien by the back of the neck.

“A DIVORCEE IN MY SPA?!” he bellowed. He lifted the bleeding alien up to his feet and shoved him down the hall.

The alien stumbled and scrambled up again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Cousin Keev!”

“Don’t ‘Cousin Keev’ me, you worthless glip glop. I’m not your anything until you come back with someone pretty on your arm! You hear me?!”

The bleeding alien promised profusely, bowing and putting his three-fingered hands together like he was praying. He hurried out and the larger alien turned to Morty and then Rick. “Sanchez! At last we meet!”

“Y-Y-Yeah!” Rick stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

“Come in! Get comfortable.”

The alien lumbered back into the private room, where he joined a male and female in the bubbling hot tub.

Morty was just coming down from suppressing a shriek at the visual of that alien getting thrown out so.. _Violently_. It was pretty fucking terrifying knowing they were about to share the room as a ‘couple’ with this guy..! But he swallowed down his fears and walked with his grandfather into the room, hand in hand. Thank god it was hot in this room. That way, he'd have an excuse for all the nervous sweating.

He cleared his throat as he looked over at Rick once they were inside, waiting to be told what to do. Should they undress and get in..? Wait on a nearby bench..? God, he was too nervous to think straight..! He decided to just follow Rick’s movements. That usually kept him out of trouble with Rick.. He just hoped Rick knew how to keep _himself_ out of trouble..

Rick went to the corner where there was a hook rack, a bench and a shelf of towels. Three of the hooks had clothing hanging from them, so Rick whipped off his coat and hung it up, clothing following suit.

He finished undressing. Rick didn’t bother with a towel since they were about to get in. Keev sat on the other side, sighing in the hot water as the two smaller aliens leaned against him on either side.

“Sanchez, meet Meena and Steeve, my beautiful mates.”  The two offered soft hellos.

“Great to meet you both,” Rick said, nodding. That’s when he realized where this was going, and so he went with it. “And this is Morty, my… uh… m-m-my boyf-friend.”

“Boyfriend? Is that like mate?”

“Yeah…” Rick said, deciding that a ‘yes’ was easier than an explanation. “We’re… it’s a new thing. With us.”

“Ah,” Keev said with understanding. “New love. It is my pleasure to meet you, Morty.”

Morty smiled nervously, a small wave as he clung to Rick a little. He listened as the man continued.

“There's nothing quite so exciting as a new relationship, but I'm more than satisfied with my sweets,” Keev hummed, letting them kiss his neck. Their hands trailed over his chest down further, as if there weren't anyone else in the room. As if this was totally normal and natural behavior. Morty attempted to mimic the movement, only just barely touching Rick’s chest. He was still.. Nervous. To say the least.

“Please, join us. You are my guests after all,” the man offered, making sure there was room in the tub for them.

Morty stiffened a bit. Did that mean he had to undress..? Here..? Now..? With.. With Rick..? He swallowed as he moved away from Rick, his movements timid and started to tug at the bottom of his shirt, looking to Rick for some confirmation that they were doing this. Which he was totally fine with.. They'd seen each other naked countless times by now. And.. Morty wasn't as shy as he used to be, he could be.. Naked.. In front of a couple of strangers with Rick..

“Hurry up,” Rick muttered, already nude. He went to the tub and threw a leg over, sitting on the edge. He waited there with his feet in the water until Morty joined him. They climbed in together, and after adjusting to the hot water, Rick put his arm over Morty’s shoulder as he’d done in the lobby.

He looked at Morty awkwardly. “I-I-Isn’t this nice… babe?”

“Y-yeah, actually..” he said softly. The water felt really good. Was there something in this..? His skin felt so soft now.. “Uh.. B-babe..” he concluded, remembering that they were ‘dating’.

Keev smiled as he watched them. “Feel free to do as you please. We are not prudish here at my.. Establishment,” he hummed, lifting an arm to show it off. The faint sounds of moaning seeped through the walls ever so slightly above the bubbles. It was almost like they didn't _want_ to block the sound out..

Morty cleared his throat before he glanced at Rick and slowly moved to sit between his legs. He was getting into the role rather well. But that didn't mean he wasn’t absolutely creeped out by how close he had to get to his naked grandpa. He was just glad that years of weird shit had made this rather easy on him. Still, it wouldn't take much to make Morty spout that safe word. It was on the tip of his tongue but he was biting it back.

Keev laughed softly, accepting that for the time being. “How did you meet, Rick..?” he asked. “Your mate.. Such a prize.” As he said that, Morty felt a foot crawl up his leg, sending shivers down his spine and making him jolt. The male alien under Keev’s arm smiled at him a little. They must have thought he was attractive.. What with his smooth skin and long limbs. But of course, Morty wasn't really taking that as a compliment. And somehow, that foot was a lot more unnerving than his grandpa’s flaccid dick pressed to his backside.

Rick was a little distracted from Morty having moved to where he was. It was bold, but useful. He appreciated the role-playing. He lifted his hands out of the hot water and rested them on Morty’s shoulders, rubbing lightly. Mostly, Rick just wanted to look like he was rubbing him.

“We met at uh… at um…” Fuck, he needed to think of something fast. He thought about all the ways a couple could meet, and stories about couples. Romances. What was romantic? There was no time! He blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“We met at a party! See his parents were having a party a-a-a-and they’re on shit terms with my family. But you know I like to party, and so I’m like, fuck those guys! I’m going to that party! I took my friends and we came in the back door, and there he was at the punch bowl. So our families don’t know about this, but yeah.” He gave Morty’s shoulders a pat, which ended up seeming far more awkward than romantic. Better stick with massaging.

Morty nodded and leaned into the touching like he liked it. Not that he didn't. He just didn't have much to think about it. It was a simple shoulder massage.. Type.. Thing. Rick was as awkward as he was about this whole thing, wasn't he..? It was kind of nice, having Rick down on his level. He ended up smiling a little as he glanced back over his shoulder. “Yeah,” Morty agreed, looking at Keev. “Fell-- Fell for him th-the moment he showed me that ‘Rick Dance’ of his.. T-too bad they don't like us bein’ together back on-- Back on our planet.”

Keev raised a brow, listening to them both. He was convinced for now, so he continued on the topic. “Oh..? Is that so?” he asked. “Not to worry here, my friends. There is no judgment in Keev’s house. You are free to come by anytime to enjoy each other.” He smiled politely, almost rehearsed really, as he planted that thought in both of their minds.

Morty tried not to think about it. ‘Enjoying’ his grandfather. He shuddered, losing the fight with his visuals. Gross. Yuck. Ew. At least the guy seemed to be convinced, so there wasn't any worries.. Morty cleared his throat again and tried not to bounce his knee as he sat still in Rick’s lap. “Th.. Thank you,” he said, smiling at him. “That would be nice, huh, Rick..?”

“Yeah, real nice,” Rick said. He was distracted, his brain frantically blockading the thoughts that Keev was bringing to his attention. Enjoying Morty… fuck, that was so fucked up. Even he was starting to question this whole charade. Was the powder worth having to think about ‘enjoying’ his own grandson? His brain did the thing where the idea became a visual. Not by choice, but just because his brain was a brain. It was supposed to make thoughts. And there he was, thinking about Morty leaning in for a kiss, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Innocent enough, but still entirely too much. What. The. Fuck. Rick couldn’t stand it. He had to change the subject.

“So about that Quixo powder! Your price is totally fair on it, man. I’m happy to pay that much. I can get you the flurbos tomorrow, as well as the White Castle burgers you said you wanted to try. If you want to find a time to meet-”

“Rick! Rick! Sanchez! My new friend, I feel we already came to an excellent agreement online yesterday. Tonight I want you to relax. No need for business, just enjoy the water and your sweet, young lover. We have all the time in the world.”

Keev leaned toward his lady mate, Meena, gently pulling her eye tentacle closer. She closed it and he kissed the lid. He released her eye and she scooted up to kiss him on the mouth. Not just a peck, but a long, drawn-out, tongue-kiss.

Rick looked down at Morty’s shoulders. All the time in the world. Shit.

“Is something wrong?” Keev said. He and the mates were watching them.

Morty swallowed as he looked at him, shivering a bit from the slight tension. “U-um..” he muttered, looking over his shoulder at Rick. He figured Keev probably wanted them to kiss as well.. But.. Eugh.. He leaned up and kissed Rick on the corner of his mouth, brief and awkward and extremely hesitant.

Keev laughed softly, though with a hint of pity. “How many times must I say it..? _Relax,”_ he reminded them. “Enjoy each other. Please.” He nodded slow and steady, happy to encourage them to share their love more openly.

Morty swallowed and glanced around, moving his mouth to try and say something but no sound was coming out. He was getting nervous this wouldn't work and he'd end up ruining this for Rick. He needed to hold out.. At least long enough for Rick to break that way he at least wouldn't be _completely_ blamed. But Rick was good at holding out.. Fuck. He just hoped Rick was as nervous as he seemed..

“I think they need some encouragement, snugglebug,” Meena drawled playfully.

“Perhaps,” the man hummed. “What do you normally do, my friends..?” he asked, watching Morty.

Morty looked down at the bubbles and stammered. “We-- Um.. W-we.. Well, we--” Fuck. He was gonna fuck up. He was either gonna tell the truth or say something super gross about his grandpa.

“W-We haven't really done anything yet,” Rick blurted. “Morty’s young and so w-we’re taking things slow.” Maybe that would give them some wiggle room here.

“How old is he?” the male mate, Steeve asked.

“Eighteen.”

“Oh, my age!” The male responded, smiling at Morty like that made them friends. “Keevie became my mate three years ago.”

“That’s… that’s great,” Rick bit out, forcing a smile onto his face.

The male turned to Morty. “I have advice for you if you’d like to try some things!”

Morty swallowed and laughed nervously. “Oh.. Th-thank you,” he smiled. “I wou- I wouldn't wanna bother..” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Not at all! Tell him something, darling,” Keev smiled. “Some of your favorite things..” He brushed his weird tendrils along the other's face, sending visible shivers through him.

“Yes.. Morty, turn to face him,” he instructed, a calm but excited smile.

Morty trembled a little as he looked back at Rick hesitantly but did as he was told. He faced him and straddled his hips, only barely missing brushing their junk together. Yickh.

The alien leaned a little to watch them. “Not _quite_ the same parts but it should do. Wrap your arms around him,” he perked.

Morty whined a little and looked between the alien and his grandfather. He did that as well, cupping his hands behind Rick's neck. He smiled and giggled to try and cover his nerves but it just sounded like another nervous laugh.

The alien nodded. “My favorite way to heat things up is hard skin to skin contact,” he encouraged before taking a foot and shoving Morty down into Rick. He was a lot stronger than he looked..!

Morty yelped before he was pressed hard into Rick’s lap, their dicks pressed right against the other’s. A weirdly pleasurable wave surged down to his hips and he ended up having to suppress a moan. There was something so weirdly arousing about something so.. _Weird_ and _gross_. Or maybe it was more like his brain compensating itself for having to do this shit. Either way, Morty hated it because for some reason, he managed to fucking forget the safe word with that. What..? Was it..? Tacos..? Casserole..? Fuck.. He forgot his hint too.. He looked at Rick and immediately his heart began to thump hard in his chest, face as red as ever.

“Don't hold back, sweety..! Really get in there,” the alien continued, pushing the boy's hips down and forcing him to grind against him. Morty bit his lip and closed his eyes, wishing he could remember the word..! But he wasn't, and all he could do was try to make these moans sound uncomfortable, and not pleasurable. He couldn't speak anyway. Anything that came out would probably turn into a sob from the intense embarrassment.. And he was getting hard.. God.. Dammit..

Rick briefly wondered why in holy hell Morty hadn’t said the safe word yet. Was he really willing to put up with this so Rick could get the stuff he wanted? His thoughts began to cut out as the mate shoved Morty up against him. Of course it felt good; objectively speaking, this was a thing he liked to do.

That’s when he felt Morty’s dick pushing against him, and it caught him completely off guard. Morty’s body was turned on, if not his mental state.

It was sort of everything at once. He’d seen Morty naked plenty of times, but standing in a tepid shower was different than looking at him face-to-face, with Morty’s legs splayed out on either side of him, his fingernails beginning to press into the back of Rick’s neck. This was new. And the noises he was making… his trembling voice, completely uncontrolled, the opposite of what one would find in a professional porno. It was getting way too real for him.

Rick gripped the sides of the bath, eyes pinned to Morty’s mouth, just to avoid looking him in the eye.

“Come on Sanchez,” Keev said playfully, “You don’t have to worry about frightening him. You can hear him, he likes it.”

“Y-Yeah,” Rick said dumbly, not really functioning well enough to answer. His toes were turned down, trying to grip the bottom of the bath to keep him steady. He was completely hard now. Goddamn it…

“You’re making your poor, sweet mate do all of the work,” Keev said.

“My b-bad…” Rick said, his voice breaking as the male mate pushed Morty especially hard up against him. His stomach muscles tightened from the pleasure of it, and the whimper that passed through his grandson’s lips. “I should… uh… uhm…”

The female mate spoke up. “You could put his fingers in your mouth.”

“G-Good idea,” Rick said, because it actually sounded pretty tame. He took Morty’s hand, swallowing and trying to remedy his dry mouth. Morty didn’t resist as he pulled his hand closer, opening his mouth and taking in two of his index and middle fingers. They were warm and wet from the bath, and the presence of something against his tongue made him salivate. Over Morty’s shoulder he saw the tri-couple watching. And so he sucked, pulling his head back and pressing forward again.

“Keep moving, Morty,” the male mate hummed as he and the woman began to touch Keev’s body as well. They seemed to be getting off on this..

Morty did as told but it took him a moment as he stared at Rick’s collarbone to avoid their gazes from meeting. He continued to move his hips, slow and timid at first before he was nudged to do better. Rick’s tongue was so wet and thick and weird feeling against his fingers and it was sending shivers down his spine as he just kept getting hard. He moved into Rick’s lap over and over, trying not to stimulate either of them but couldn't help a few hard bucks of his hips from his ever growing need.

Being so inexperienced even after filling his body out a bit better through puberty had him sensitive. Despite how often he masturbated, despite how this was his _fucking grandpa_ , it was turning him on against all of his wishes. He hoped, to fucking _God,_ that this would be too much for Rick. Please say the safe word. If Rick could just say it it would all be over. Too bad his dick was responding so well. Rick probably thought he liked it.. And with that, probably thought Morty was disgusting.. This was so embarrassing.. He whimpered as he kept trying not to whine, closing his eyes as he trembled in his lap, letting him suck his fingers. His face and ears and chest were beet red right now.. Fuuuuck..

Rick tried to just forget what was going on, which of course, was impossible. There was an itching feeling in the back of his brain that Keev would do worse than just throw them out if he realized they were trying to play him. If he had beaten his own cousin so violently, Rick would hate to see what he might do to him… _or Morty_. Shit.

Morty was rocking against him on his own now, no foot on his lower back. He’d been told to, but still. This was how Morty’s body moved. Morty rocked against him in just a particular way that had his whole body tensing with the pleasure of it. He grunted, trying to pretend like Morty hadn’t heard it.

“You have nipples like us, don’t you?” the male said.

Rick pulled Morty’s fingers from his mouth. “Yeah?”

“Well then suck on his. He might like it better than his fingers.”

“O-Okay…” Rick mumbled.

Rick looked up at Morty, and they caught each other’s gaze for just a second. What a fucking mistake. Rick’s face went scarlet. Morty just looked _so_ good. His expression… fucking fuck. Rick was going to hell. He leaned in, pressing his mouth to one of Morty’s nipples. He could have just left his mouth there and pretended, but he just… did it. He pressed his tongue against it, feeling it harden. He sucked, teeth grazing the small nub. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing anymore.

Morty gasped before finally letting out a moan. He quickly covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, tears daring to form at the corners of his eyes. He really needed to stay strong right now..! He whimpered as he kept moving, arching into Rick’s mouth from the surprise and stayed close to him. The hand that wasn't covering his mouth was creeping from Rick’s neck to his hair ever so slightly. Why.. Why was he doing this..? This was torture.. But his whole body was begging for more..

“There.. Isn't that nice..?” Keev hummed as he reached behind his lover's and started to push his fingers into a set of holes they had where one would assume was something like genitalia.. They both crawled up closer to him, moaning softly. “Keep going, Rick. He likes it a lot.. Listen to him..”

Morty gave in once more and moaned, his mouth watering as his eyes rolled back to stare at the ceiling. Just let this be over.. Rick was definitely going to think he was disgusting now.. He was nudged once more and ended up slipping to press his ass firmly against Rick’s cock, his own erection poking through the bubbles as he continued grinding against him. Somehow, this was more arousing.. As if any moment, something was going to be inside of him.. And he had actually tried a little butt stuff before, alone in his bedroom. He already knew that.. It really.. Wasn't so bad.. But this was his grandpa..! This should have been turning him _off!_ Why did he let himself become such a pervert..?

Rick froze as Morty changed positions. His cock was now sliding along Morty’s crack, the head rubbing against his hole with each motion. Rick felt sick over himself for even imagining it, wondering how tight Morty was. There was something in the water, some kind of oil that was making their skin especially slick. They wouldn’t even need lube- FUCK! Rick knew he should be blowing his brains out for the thought even passing through his mind.

He moved his head back, releasing Morty’s reddened nipple. But he couldn’t go far, not with his grandson’s fingers entwined in his hair. Morty had to be traumatized from this. He was responding, but Rick didn’t fault him for that. One could only resist physical friction for so long, whether or not they actually wanted it. And there was no going back from something like this, fooling around with his grandson. You couldn’t undo that, and Rick certainly wouldn’t be able to just forget. He was ruining everything.

The mates were whining, whimpering as Keev toyed with them. They were reaching down, touching Keev as well, and Keev sat there with the easiest of expressions. Must have been nice, not feeling like the biggest piece of shit in the multiverse. Keev smiled when he saw Rick glancing at him over Morty’s shoulder.

“Perhaps your young lover would like to know how you feel inside of him?”

Rick went pale. “No! N-No, w-we’re not… we’re not there yet… I-I-I’m not gonna…”

Keev chuckled. “ _Your fingers_ , my friend. Just your fingers.”

Rick shook his head helplessly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Morty’s face, his eyes wide as he avoided Rick’s gaze. Rick had to put an end to this. He was already past the point of regret. He couldn’t let this continue, couldn’t do this to Morty. Rick forced himself to turn and face him directly, leaning close so that their noses almost touched.

“M-Morty,” he murmured, only loud enough for his ears. “Y-Y-Y-You thinking of… of m-macaroni any time soon?”

Morty whimpered as he kept moving, no longer even bothering to hold his hips’ movements back in desperate need of something more. He bit his lip as he listened to them talk but when Rick got in his face it made it hard to deny that _this was his grandpa_ . He was _in his lap_ and Rick was _letting him do this_. He gasped when their noses bumped and violently averted his eyes, hips stiffening for just a moment.

Rick.. Was asking him if he should stop. Rick remembered the safe word and he was asking him if he should quit this..Which meant.. He would probably continue if he asked for it. And now, Morty was faced with a _choice_. He gripped Rick’s hair and tugged gently as he whined again, finally looking at him again and whispering back.

“O-only if you are..” he trembled out. He was willing to see this through.. To help Rick get that powder or whatever they were here for. It wouldn't be.. So bad.. With just hands.. Oh, god, he basically just admitted he _liked_ this to Rick..! He slumped a bit and whined, avoiding eye contact again as he kept moving his hips in a now timid rut. God dammit.

Rick blinked. Of course he was thinking about quitting. Wait… Morty wasn’t?! ‘ _Only if he was?_ ’ Only if… meant that… He watched Morty as the boy continued a slow grind, eye downcast. God he looked so ashamed. Morty was sort of into this.

Rick’s resolve crumbled with that fact. He glanced at Keev, who was waiting expectantly. He reached behind Morty, beneath the slippery water, sliding his hand along the curve of his ass. He slid his fingers against his hole, just rubbing it. It was soft, and slick from the oil. His dick throbbed.

Morty whined as he closed his eyes in more shame, perking his hips to let him do what he was about to do, but didn't stop his movements against Rick's cock. He bit his lip as he kept holding onto Rick’s grey locks, shuddering and shivering from anticipation of what was going to happen. That is, if Rick was going to go through with it.. And if he did, that meant Rick was equally as fucked up as Morty was being right now and it only turned him on more. Something about the blatant disrespect for morals or standards, the humiliation of being fondled by him, in front of _strangers,_ no less, the thrill of not knowing if Rick was going to just _do_ it already.. It was making Morty’s body hot and needy.

Throwing caution to the wind, and basically tossing his soul into the pits of hell, Rick leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the side of Morty’s neck. He didn’t kiss him or anything yet, just stayed like that, breathing against his damp skin.

His finger pressed into Morty’s entrance, shallow and then deeper, testing the waters. He needed to go slowly, to give Morty time to back out of this.

Morty ended up jerking back against his fingers to encourage him to do it. Please. Just do it. Get him off already, make him cum, he wanted to get it over with so he wouldn't be so fucking turned on anymore. He'd regret it later. And oh boy did he know how hard he was going to regret this later. He made a small noise, a whine almost, approving his movements. He thought about speaking, about telling him he wanted it but nothing was coming out. He was still so utterly nervous and embarrassed and was fighting back tears as he held onto Rick and let his body do all the talking. He let his cock throb against Rick’s stomach, hoping he'd get the signal he wasn't just doing this to get him the powder. But he still wouldn't ever admit he liked this. Not with his mouth. It was.. Too much.

Rick’s throat felt tight. Morty was grinding against him because he wanted to. He was moving back against Rick’s fingers because he wanted it. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, not that he really admitted it to himself, but having Morty’s attention had always been of high value to Rick. He’d never thought of _this_ sort of attention, but now that he was getting it, he liked it way too much. He liked the idea of being able to make him fall apart.

He removed his finger and slid it in again with another. He pressed them deeper, spreading them apart at the knuckle, just giving him a little stretch. Morty was so fucking tight, so smooth inside. Rick began a slow rhythm of in and out, and turned his wrist so he could thrust deeper. He crooked his fingers, glancing at Morty’s face as he did so.

Morty whined and moaned as he kept rocking against him, feeling his mouth starting to water as he remained flushed and nervous. He grit his teeth as he grabbed Rick by the hair with his other hand, trying not to pay attention to the aliens watching them but with each passing moment, he was growing more and more aroused by Rick’s touching. He could hear the other aliens moaning as they pleasured each other, but right now, it was just him and Rick and he was getting all too aroused..

He bit his lip hard and breathed sharp, needy huffs as he kept moving and holding onto Rick by the hair, trying to keep him from looking at him yet at the same time, he wanted him to see his overly flustered, absolutely humiliated expression. He wanted Rick to know that he was both loving and hating this - loving the pleasure, hating the fact that he loved it. Of course, he was sure if Rick saw how ridiculously uncomfortable he was with this pleasure, he'd stop. Please don't stop. He wanted to ask for more but words.. They were not forming, neither on his lips nor on his mind. Fuck, he was already getting close. Just a little deeper.. Just a little more, he could feel it.. So close..

The fingers in Rick’s hair were turning him on so badly. He was doing everything he could not to grind back up against Morty, trying to let Morty’s own movements be enough. Morty was humping and whimpering, holding onto him and falling apart. Morty was being so goddamn yummy and Rick felt like the worst person in existence. He pumped his fingers into him hard, gritting his teeth as Morty gripped his hair tighter.

He groaned against his grandson’s ear, “Fuck, Morty…!” and then turned his fingers, hitting Morty’s prostate with each thrust.

Morty cried out as he was so perfectly assaulted by his fingers and his movements suddenly became erratic and desperate as he moaned like a needy whore. He gripped Rick’s hair before his head fell back with a moan and came hard, his cock poking out of the water and his orgasm shooting onto his own stomach. He trembled as he rode his orgasm out on Rick’s fingers, another spurt of his cum landing on Rick's chest. “Ghhck--!” he choked out, trying to speak but failing miserably. He let go of Rick’s hair as he continued to look up at the ceiling, the realization immediately sinking in. He suddenly went pale and stiff and felt a tear finally fall down his cheek.

What.. Had he done..? Oh god. This.. This was _not_ good. He swallowed as he trembled from the orgasm and his hands fell to Rick’s shoulders as his lip trembled. He wasn't upset with Rick at all. He asked for this after all. And he liked it. He was upset with himself. Why did he have to go and ask for this..? He was.. Disgusting..

When Rick saw Morty’s face, his stomach dropped. He didn’t look wrecked so much as _broken_. His eyes welled with tears, one already having slid down his face. His lower lip wobbled. Fuck, shit, fuck… Rick wanted to not exist. Holding Morty’s upper arms, he turned to Keev.

“I-I-I have to go. I gotta take him home.”

“Oh but you can’t!” Keev said, “It’s just getting good!”

But Rick was already climbing out of the tub. He went for a towel and helped Morty out, wrapping it around him. “We can deal another time, if that’s cool with you,” Rick said to the alien. “H-H-He’s not… he’s a little sensitive to hot water sometimes. Gets dizzy and shit.”

Keev and his mates looked disappointed, but not entirely put-off. “Well if you must. Caring for your mate is always the most important.”

Morty kept his head down and stayed quiet as he was handled frantically. He felt bad for ruining this with his gross.. Perversions. He dried off a little and got back into his clothes, looking back over at the aliens. “S.. Sorry,” he muttered before turning to leave with Rick. He heard one of them assure them it was alright, but he was too busy blocking everything out, his thoughts of self loathing much too loud to let him hear them.

He sat in the passenger seat of the ship, leaning on the door and looking out the window, face still red. He curled his knees into his chest as he pressed his forehead to the glass. Rick probably found him deplorable. He found _himself_ deplorable. Why did he tell Rick to keep going..? He felt so bad for doing that to them both. Things were going to be.. More than awkward now. This was such a mistake. He stayed quiet as he sat in the seat, desperate to hide himself away in his bed under the covers for the rest of his hideous life.

Rick flew the ship, his eyes fixed on the starry space ahead of them. He had a feeling like this was the end of something, and it left him... heavy, weighted down. He glanced over at Morty, curled up in the passenger seat.

If he had his fucking head together, he would have told Morty how impossibly sorry he was, how yes, he was aware of how he had completely ruined the most important relationship in his life.  But Rick didn't have it together. He couldn't just say something like that. And the truth was, it didn't matter. You couldn't just apologize for making your grandson cum.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with FuckingSpectacular (on tumblr)!

After having dropped Morty off, Rick went to an off-world bar and drank himself sick. He puked on his shoes on his way to the grungy, graffiti-covered bathroom, and then puked again into the toilet. He kept vomiting until it was dripping out of his nose; until he broke a blood vessel in his eye. A bouncer dragged him out onto the street, where he crawled along the curb as far as he could go. He spent the night spooning with an equally drunk, homeless man.

The next day Rick woke up with the vagabond’s erection pressed against his ass. He closed his eyes and slept for a while longer before peeling himself out of the nest of paper bags, took a piss on a nearby wall and staggered back to the ship.

By the time he returned to Earth and finished showering, it was five in the evening. He walked downstairs to find the family having dinner.

“Hi Dad, you made it just in time!”

“Just in time?” Jerry mumbled. “We’re halfway finished.”

“Hey sweetie,” Rick said to Beth, ignoring his son-in-law.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morty look away. And unfortunately, with the seating arrangement, the only two seats were either beside Morty or facing him. Rick decided he’d rather bump his elbow than look up and meet his eye. So he sat beside him, accepting the bowl of macaroni from Beth. Leftover Macaroni for dinner. Did it really have to be Macaroni?

“Can you pass me a napkin?” Summer asked, without looking up from her phone.

Rick reached for the napkin holder at the same time Morty did, and their fingers brushed together. He pulled his hand back quickly.

“Oops. Uh, sorry..”

Morty glanced at Rick a moment. “N-no, it's okay. Uhh.. G-go ahead,” he said as he moved his hand away and touched where Rick had touched. He felt his face grow a little warm but nothing more seemed to come of it. Or at least, he hoped he wasn't blushing.. He pursed his lips a moment before taking his spoon again and took another bite. He was pretty uncomfortable about this dinner being macaroni too.. He looked between the family members. No one seemed to pay any attention to that awkward interaction.

Summer looked up from her phone and held her hand out for the napkin. “Thanks, grandpa,” she said as she grabbed it from him and went back to eating. Morty wondered for just a moment how things would have played had Summer been the one to go on that adventure instead of himself; if Rick would have been just as willing to put her in that situation. He couldn't stop thinking about it. About how there was so many questions that came up that remained unasked and therefore unanswered. He wondered if he did it because he.. Liked Morty or if he did it because he didn't respect his feelings at all. He wondered if Rick was just as pissed off at himself as Morty was with himself, or if Rick was more disgusted with Morty. He just kept thinking it and ended up staring at his bowl of macaroni for a while, absolutely lost in thought.

Rick was already ready for another drink. He took out his flask and sipped, since no one here knew how last night had gone for him. This could have been his first drink in a while, as far as they were concerned.

“Sorry, could I get another?” Summer asked, crumpling up the dirty napkin in her hand.

Rick, having been the one to pass the last one, reached out again. And again he and Morty bumped hands. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable it was almost funny.

“Shit,” Rick said, and then laughed.

Morty finally looked at him - not a glance, an actual look, and saw how uncomfortable Rick also was. He saw his nervous smile and couldn't help but crack his own before he burst with a little laughter. He covered his mouth and tried to hide his laughter; it was probably a little inappropriate to say the least but he couldn't help it. He looked back down at his food, muttering a quiet apology. Jerry looked up and quirked a brow, looking between the two but shrugged and went back to eating. Morty was grateful no one really cared to notice.

Rick stared at Morty, watching him as he ate. He’d laughed too. Morty had… actually found humor in something involving Rick. Was he not entirely detached from Rick forever? Even a fragment of a chance to fix shit between them had Rick hoping.

“Hey, uh…” Rick trailed off, not knowing what he was even going to say. Morty was looking at him now, and shit, he needed to say something fast. “Hey, s-s-so I’m gonna be in the garage building a Quixo converter for a while tonight. So uh… I-I-I-If you’ve got nothing to do y-y-y-you could come hold the pliers… or something. But I mean y-y-you don’t have to. Just if you uh… nevermind.”

Rick stood up rigidly, one hundred percent done with this moment. “Well I’m full. Thank you, Beth.”

Rick took a long swig from his flask as he went down the hall to the garage. He tipped it up and finished as he went through the door, slouching onto his work chair. “Fuck me,” he grumbled to himself.

Morty watched him intently, too surprised by how nervous and awkward he was, but his surprise quickly twisted to awe. Rick.. Was inviting him to work on something again.. He didn't find him too disgusting to be around.. He swallowed as he watched him leave, blinking when he realized he never even got a chance to respond from being to stuck in his own head. He looked back down at his food and started eating it again, rather quick and excited.

Beth laughed awkwardly. “Good lord, Morty, chew your food,” she reminded him.

“S.. Sorry, mom,” he said, slowing back down and swallowing carefully. If only he'd been eating the whole time and not locked up in his thoughts. He still had so much macaroni left. Once he was done, he licked his lips and stood from the table. “It, uh.. R-real-- It was real good,” he smiled, hurrying out without putting his dish away. He took a breath before he opened the garage door, stepping inside. He cleared his throat, glancing around. “Heeh--” He cleared his throat. “He-hey, Rick..” he said a little more confidently.

Meanwhile, Rick had been drinking hard. After the flask had come the backup bottle from the cabinet, and he’d put a good dent in it. When he heard Morty’s voice he swiveled on his chair and then stood, immediately stumbling to the side.

“Oh, h-EUUGH-hey Morty…!” He burped again and wiped the wetness off his chin.

Morty looked at him a moment and touched his arms, easing him back down into the chair. “Are you- Are you already drunk..?” he asked, a small, sympathetic laugh that quickly turned into a frown. Come on, Rick.. Really..?

He pulled up a stool and sat with him, using Rick's own sleeve to wipe his wet mouth. He'd gotten used to taking care of Rick when he got wasted at this point in his life. “Do- do you need some water..?” he asked as he looked at his droopy drunk expression with a small sigh. He wondered how this felt so normal to him after everything else. Maybe he was getting too comfortable again.. He just hoped he didn't mess things up again.

“I’ll take water if it’s made’v vodka,” Rick slurred. “And my Quizzo converter’s gonna make that possible. I’ll show you.” He turned around, more like swung around, knocking the bottle against the counter with a loud crack. It managed not to break, but the noise had Rick blinking. Vodka sloshed out, soaking his sleeve.

“Mmm… Mmaybe I’ll science later…” He turned to Morty abruptly. “Did-n think you’d show up.”

Morty picked the bottle back up for him and used a nearby rag to pat the area and Rick’s sleeve dry. “Awh, jeez,” he muttered to himself. “I-I mean, yeah, o-of course I wanna come,” he said. He blinked. “--To, to help you,” he clarified when he realized just where he'd cut himself off there. “I mean, of course I'd come he-- Come help you in-in-in.. The.. The garage..” He felt his face grow warm and avoided eye contact. “Don't.. Don't you need me there..? To.. To hold the pliers..?” He laughed sheepishly and sat the rag down when he realized he'd been kneading it in his fist. Fuck, his heart was racing.

“Nah I’m gonna do it later,” Rick said, glancing off to the side. “I may have-EURP-had a little too much.” He glanced back at Morty quickly and leaned forward in his seat. “Morty! Listen, Morty.” He reached out, grabbing his grandson’s shoulders. “Morty, I’m sorry about getting you into that- into that shit yesterday.” He shook his head, mostly holding himself up straight by leaning on the other. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna admit it was on me this time.”

Morty’s mouth parted for a moment as he listened, helping him sit upright. “U-uhh.. Uh, y-yeah, Rick.. I mean.. I-i-it's no.. I mean..” He didn't know how to say ‘it's okay’ when it both was and was not okay at all. “Well, I.. Don't.. Don’t beat yourself up a- about it, okay?” he said, a small but timid smile. “I'm fine..” He swallowed and searched his grandfather’s expression a moment. “Let.. Let me help you get to bed.. Y-y-you're a little too drunk to be talking about.. Well, anything right now..” He started to stand and wrapped an arm under Rick’s. “C-c’mon..”

Rick’s swimming brain tried to process the response he’d received. It wasn’t terrible, but it still felt wanting. He knew things still weren’t quite okay. He let Morty help him along, down the hall and up the stairs, eventually into his room. Rick collapsed onto his cot, staring at the ceiling as it spun. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“I n-n-never thought about- never… b’cause you’re my grandson! But it-BURRP-it was… damn, _you_ were just…” Rick burped again and put a hand over his eyes, growing tired of the room spinning.

Morty grabbed a nearby water bottle and picked at the label as he listened. ..What was Rick trying to say..? He chewed his lip as he looked down at him a moment. “I.. I was.. Uhh, I was _what,_ Rick..?” he asked, face getting redder by the second. He undid the lid and handed it to Rick. “Man, you gotta drink something that- that isn't gonna kill your liver..” he spoke quietly, trying to keep the mood light so Rick wouldn't feel pressure to answer any certain way but holy shit his heart was pounding in his ear..!

“Ugh give me the-URP stupid water…” Rick leaned to the side, drinking from the bottle and spilling water down the side of his face. He handed it back, lying flat again.

“I just mean… you were, objectively speaking, b’cause y-y-y-you’re my grandson and I fucking never _ever_ thought about- But yesterday, watchin’ you fuckin’… _come apart_ …” He trailed off and let out an exhausted breath. He was falling asleep. He slurred, “I could’ve watched that forever.”

Rick let out a soft snore, sleep having finally taken him.

Morty’s face went bright red at that and he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands shaking softly. He closed the bottle and set it on his nightstand. Holy shit.. Rick.. Jesus, Rick was too drunk right now, wasn't he? There was no way he'd ever say that sober. Was.. Was he speaking honestly or was he speaking like a drunken idiot..? He looked at his face and went to say something but closed his mouth when he heard him snore.

He sighed softly as he stood off the bed. Yep. He was just drunk. “I think that makes two of us, Rick..” he muttered before he brushed the man’s hair back and left, turning off his light and shutting the door. He sighed again, slumping against the wall. He was really losing it here, wasn't he..? Rick was just.. Too damn much for him sometimes. He headed down the hall and finished up some homework before dressing for bed and passing out. He wondered how he'd ever get over that night. Or this night. Or any night with Rick, really, but damn.. This was a tough one, wasn't it..?

~

Rick woke up to a familiar throb beneath his skull. He dragged himself off the cot and went downstairs to the garage. He needed to get moving, needed to not think about the night before. He had this vague feeling he’d said something he shouldn’t have, but that was virtually every day of his life.

He paused as he worked, remembering something about telling Morty he was- no. NO. No, he didn’t. Nope. There was no way. Rick began working again, refusing to believe he would have told Morty anything like that. Nope. Everything was fine.

Now, for that Quixo powder. He needed to return to the spa, and of course he wasn’t going to ask Morty to go. But he also needed him, needed to show up with a ‘mate’. So he went to the cabinet and opened it, where robot versions of his two grandchildren were stuffed in like dead bodies. He pried out Morty Bot, shoving Summerbot back in and shutting the doors before she fell out. He dragged the little robot to the worktable and set it on its feet. It began to sway, and so he flicked the switch on the back of its neck. The robot came to life, straightening up with wide eyes.

“Hi, Grandpa Rick!”

“New command,” Rick said to the robot, ignoring its greeting. “No calling me ‘grandpa’ today. We’re going to a spa, and you’re going to be my…” he cringed, hating to have to even say this, “y-you’re going to be my boyfriend. You met these people yesterday, a guy named Keev and his two mates, Meena and Steeve. You just have to be polite, and hold my arm. Call me ‘Rick’, or ‘babe’.”

“Command confirmed, babe!” Morty Bot said.

Rick cringed again, his face reddening. “Ugh! Shut the fff… just call me Rick until we get to the spa, okay?”

“Yes, Rick!”

Rick nodded, feeling on edge but satisfied. He opened the garage, and he and the robot began to climb in.

Morty heard Rick in the garage when he went to get a soda from the fridge and stepped in. “Rick..?” he asked, seeing him in the ship with.. “Morty.. Bot..?” He looked at his soda and then back up at Rick. “A-are you going out..? Like.. On an adventure..? With the Morty Bot..? Does.. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of going on an adventure with a Morty..?” he asked, suddenly uncomfortable as _fuck_ . Was Rick _really_ avoiding him _this_ hard..? Jeez..

Rick awkwardly stepped out of the ship again, keeping his hand on the door. “H-Hey, Morty. No I’m not going on an…uh, well, not a _fun_ adventure. Just running back to the spa to pick up the powder.” He felt his stomach turn just from having to bring it up. Right away his brain forced memories to the front; Morty taking his fingers like a desperate little minx, cumming on him like he couldn’t help himself.

Rick tugged on his collar, avoiding Morty’s gaze. “I uh, did a little more research on their culture today. The mates really don’t go anywhere without each other. Even errands and shit. So I just thought… I-I just thought bringing Morty Bot would be less uhh… less awkward for both of us.”

Morty frowned, looking at him as he spoke. “I mean I guess,” he muttered, looking over at Morty Bot, who was humming along to the quiet radio happily. “You didn't.. Even ask..” He plucked at the tab on his soda can and felt his face grow a little warm in his frustration but blinked slowly and sighed. “I guess you're right.. Ha.. Have a.. Have a great time..”

..What was that? He hoped Rick didn't read into it. He just didn't know what else to say. Rick was right after all, it would probably Fifty Shades of Awkward for them to go back to the spa but something in him wished he would have at least _asked_ . Or like, gave him a heads up. He just hoped.. That Morty Bot wouldn't be _too_ good of a replacement. It was probably more fucked up if Rick fucked a robot clone he created of his grandson than his actual grandson. Right? Like.. come on.. Rick.. Gross..

“Ask?” Rick said before he could stop himself. “Okay Morty, y-y-y-you want to go back to the spa with me, today? Y-Y-You want to go back and pretend I’m not your grandfather, so we have to feel each other up in front of a bunch of strangers?!”

Morty’s face flushed. “That's not--” He closed his mouth again and turned away a little, not really wanting to get yelled at about this of all things. As if Rick didn't enjoy it as much as he did.. Why did Rick always take the high road when it came to things he felt guilty about..? Morty knew him all too well to know arguing with him about this wouldn’t get them anywhere. He looked down at the floor and worried his brows. “That's not what I meant,” he said quietly, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Sorry. I.. Didn't mean to make things worse.”

He quickly turned and left before Rick could say anything more. He just.. Didn't want to deal with Rick when he was so defensive about everything. He wondered how he would ever get Rick to just.. _Talk._ Like a _person._ It would be hard to say the least..

Morty Bot let out a laugh. “Jeez, what's his deal? Am I right? Hahah!” he smiled, watching the door for a moment. Robots were not really the type to be able to ‘read the mood’ so to speak.

Rick groaned, rubbing his face. He climbed back into the ship and shut the door. “Just shut the fuck up until we get there.”

Morty Bot nodded, staring out the windshield as Rick backed the ship out of the garage and lifted off. The music continued, the robot silently nodding along with it.

Back at the spa, the receptionist directed Rick to the sauna section. He and Morty Bot stripped in a locker room, wrapped themselves in towels and headed into one of six saunas. This one was larger, with a few couples relaxing together, and others grinding and feeling each other up. Rick found Keev sitting along the wall, his mates lounging on either side. The female wiped Keev’s forehead while the male held his exotic-looking drink. The alien took a sip and then looked up at Rick.

“My friend! Back so soon! And his charming lover.”

Keev reached forward, taking Morty Bot’s hand and kissing it.

Morty Bot giggled, letting him do so and looking back up at Rick. “Real nice place you got here!” he smiled, easily inferring this man must be Keev, the man Rick told him he met yesterday. “The sauna, I mean.” He smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Rick’s.

Keev smiled. “All of my rooms are of the highest quality,” he boasted. “You should really try the massage parlor.”

His mates nodded. “‘Happy endings’ are only available upon request,” the male said.

“Of course, we’d never let anyone touch our Schmoopiekins without permission like _that..”_ the woman added.

Keev laughed as he pet the both of them gently. “You spoil me enough. Regardless,” he began, changing the subject. “You left so abruptly last time, Rick! I hope everything was.. Okay for you,” he said. “Glad to see you're doing better, Morty.”

Morty Bot nodded. “Thank you!” he smiled as he sat with Rick, snuggled up to him. He had run through his database on human relationships when they were in the ship on their way here so he knew to increase physical contact, especially when in such an intimate setting. He touched Rick’s thigh, just below where his towel reached and hummed a small sigh.

Rick jumped from the contact, and had to force himself not to pull Morty Bot’s hand away. Instead he patted his hand and put his arm around his shoulder like he’d done yesterday. Hopefully Morty Bot wouldn’t get too into this role. Unfortunately, he’d programmed him to adjust to scenarios pretty damn well.

There was also the fact that Morty Bot was fully equipped, in every sense. Rick had used a bio-3D printer to build them, so it wasn’t as if he had to physically assemble their genitals. They just had them because their real counterparts did. Rick didn’t really even know why the thought had come to him. After all, he had zero intention of making it an issue. But there was the possibility that Morty Bot might try to utilize his equipment, if the situation called for it. Shit.

“S-So we’re probably not going to be able to stay too long,” Rick said. “Morty has a… a cold… and he’s on some meds. Anyway, I sent your flurbos through the network and I put an order in for a courier flap to deliver White Castle to the spa later tonight.”

“Ah, excellent!” Keev said. “And I have already given our receptionist the case of Quixo powder. You can ask for it on your way out today. Although I hope you can both stay a while.”

“Y-Yeah we’ll try,” Rick said, “Just so much going on at home.”

“Rick,” Keev said intently, “You seem to be very anxious, if you don’t mind me saying. I think it would be good for you to spend more time relaxing.”

Rick nodded.

“Breathe in the steam, Rick. Let it filter through your system. Then release the stress as you release the steam. Come, do it with me.”

Rick followed along with the ridiculous fucking ritual, breathing in and out. The mates and Morty Bot were participating, and Rick hoped that the steam didn’t mess up the bot’s wiring too badly.

Morty bot smiled as he listened to Rick and Keev exchange their dialogue, his default expression. He watched as the aliens began to touch each other, presumably similar to the previous day, and started doing the same to Rick, leaning in to creep his hand up under his towel. “Awh, jeez, Rick, spas are places that offer health and beauty treatments, often for rest and relaxation! Y-y-you gotta relax, babe!” He kept his default expression on, his stutter planted rather awkwardly in his speech but otherwise continued his natural dialogue.

Keev smiled. “Someone has their head on right!” the man exclaimed before reaching to touch the two lovers at his sides. He leaned to kiss one and Morty Bot watched. He looked over at Rick and started to lean in to do the same. At this point, he was focused on miming the aliens in front of them.

Rick grabbed Morty Bot’s wrist to stop it from sliding all the way up. He rubbed his thumb along the bot’s synthetic skin to make the gesture look less severe, but fuck, this wasn’t good.

Rick saw Morty Bot coming in for the smooch, and turned his face in time for the robot’s lips to land on his cheek instead. But one of the aliens was watching them, and so he hid a grimace and looked at the robot. _Just do it. It’s only a kiss._ But the eyes looking back at him were so much like Morty’s. It made him want to do a lot more than kiss him. Leaning in, he gave it a small, firm peck, the way two third graders might kiss. Again he glanced at the aliens, and saw the male mate watching. So he kissed Morty Bot again. It was awkward, but then as he imagined that it was really Morty, it started to get easier.

The realization made him pull back abruptly, forgetting about Morty’s hand and releasing his wrist.

Morty Bot continued to smile his default smile. “Wow, babe. Your lips are soft! Hahah!” He kept moving his hand further beneath his towel. Of course, he had no sense of touch, he was only spewing rehearsed trash from his ‘research’. He hummed as he grabbed Rick’s dick under the towel, mimicking the motions from a couple in the opposite corner.

Rick yelped, disguising the noise as a laugh as he pulled Morty Bot’s hand out from beneath his towel.

“He sure is getting right to the point today, isn't he..?” Keev said, a bit surprised with how forward Morty was being. Just yesterday, he was a trembling nervous mess when it came to all of this sexual type stuff. He thought Morty's nerves made him so precious but seeing him with this newfound confidence was just as sexy.

“Must be the medication!” Morty Bot assured him, following Rick’s lie. He looked back over at Rick and ran through some more programming. “Awh, jeez, hahah! Think I should use my mouth today, babe?” he asked the man. No one else seemed to be doing _that_ much in the room. But he knew that it was a common form of affection shown between humans to put one’s genitalia in the other’s mouth. The robot concluded that this was an appropriate act, as they were being encouraged to let loose, so to speak.

“Wh-wh-wh-whaa..” Rick sputtered. Jesus fuck, he was never again going to let another one of his A.I. do its own research.

Keev beamed. “Oh, I would _love_ to see that,” he encouraged. “I think I speak for the whole room when I say Morty should show us what he can do with his mouth.” His partners nodded, a couple of other aliens turning their heads for just a moment. But everyone tended to mind their business, so they all went back to what (or really _who)_ they were doing without interference.

“Wha- n-no that’s not necessary, he d-d-doesn’t have t-”

But Morty Bot was already getting on its knees, pulling up Rick’s towel. And Rick was half hard over the idea of the real Morty doing this. Goddamn it, what the hell was wrong with him?! Morty went in for it, lips parting, and Rick grabbed his hair to hold him back. With his other hand he yanked his towel down, legs closing sharply. But there was no hiding the tenting in his lap.

“What’s wrong, handling your lover in such a fashion?” Keev asked with surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Rick said to Keev, and then turned to Morty Bot, releasing his hair. “I-I’m sorry babe, but you forgot that y-you’re pro-EURRP-bably contagious to other humans. From your cold, remember? Y-Y-You can’t suck me off today.”

Morty Bot looked up at him with a look of surprise but of course, that was the look of receiving new information. He couldn't feel surprise. “Hahah, you're totally right babe! Jeez, close call, huh?” he said, going right back to his default expression. He moved back onto his feet and sat back down, locking his arm with Rick’s. “That one’s totally on me! Sorry!”

Keev was about to protest but.. Well, there was no use getting sick even if it meant getting off. He relaxed a bit. “Perhaps next time then..?” he asked. He really did want to see. Morty was rather adorable despite being of a species none of these aliens were used to.

“Hahah, for sure!” Morty said, twining his fingers with Rick’s. He began to mime the way one of Keev’s partners trailed her fingers over Keev’s arm almost to the perfect second. If anyone was really paying attention, they would probably find it creepy. But of course, Morty Bot was just doing his job.

“It’s okay babe,” Rick said to Morty Bot, leaning in to kiss his cheek. While they were close he whispered, “Limit physical contact to my arm and shoulder, you pain in my ass.”

Morty saluted him and Rick rolled his eyes, forcing out a chuckle. He turned to Keev. “I think I’m going to take him home. Sorry th-th-this keeps happening. Some time we’re going to come over, and I’ll literally fuck him on your lap. Sound good?”

Rick grinned, although he had no real intention of ever returning after he had that powder.

Keev raised a nonexistent brow. “That sounds.. Wonderful,” he said, a small laugh. “I look forward to it.” His lovers giggled as they started to get more aggressive with their fondling and kissing. “I suppose it's only fitting! I have my own loves to attend to. Until next time, Rick Sanchez!”

Morty Bot laughed softly as he followed orders, only touching Rick’s arm. He bit his lip as he stood up with Rick to leave. “What a trip! Huh, Rick? Awh jeez!” he said as they walked.

They left the sauna and Rick picked up the cannister of Quixo powder from the receptionist, who had two out of three eyes focused on a crossword puzzle. They returned to the ship, and Rick began to fly home.

Morty Bot began to ask questions, questions Rick knew he was asking in order to improve social skills and responses.

“I just want some clarification, dawg! Was my behavior a little inappropriate?” he asked Rick, knowing that as long as he was alone with Rick he was not obligated to hold any specific relationship status with him. Or at least, that was how he was programmed. “I could overwrite some stuff if you need me to! But I was more than willing to use my mouth to pleasure you, if that's what you needed me to do!” He smiled over at him with his default expression.

“Jesus Christ, sh-sh-shut the fuck up!” Rick bellowed. But he could feel his dick twitch in response to the words. Sure Morty Bot sounded like a bot, but he also sounded like a Morty. They flew on in silence for a while before Rick spoke calmly. “Actually… you should uh… say that again. The part about being more than willing to… uh… to...”

“To pleasure you? With my mouth?”

“Yeah,” Rick mumbled. With embarrassment he shifted, trying to adjust his pants.

Morty Bot let out a small laugh. “I was more than willing to use my mouth to pleasure you, if that's what you needed me to do!” he repeated. He looked down at Rick’s groin where he was adjusting himself. “Awh jeez! Are you getting aroused?” he asked. “Hahah, you want me to continue?” His only purpose in his artificial life was to obey commands, but as all artificial intelligence goes, he did learn that humans and other organic life often didn’t like to say out loud exactly what they wanted. Especially when it came to arousal.

“Con-Continue?” Rick choked. “What do you mean?”

“Awh, you know, hahah, talking about putting your..” He closed his mouth choosing his words specifically for the purpose of arousal. “Your dick in my mouth.” He leaned on the door a little, his default expression on his face.

Rick swallowed hard. He knew he could just tell the machine to shut its mouth, but… but hearing this shit in Morty’s voice was… hard to turn down.  “Wh-What else is there left to say about it?”

Morty Bot ran through a small list of arousing subjects he’d downloaded for the sole purpose of this ‘adventure’ Rick took him on. He hummed in thought as he began formulating his own unique phrasings. “Hahah! There's lots! Endless possibilities if you know what you're doing!” he said as he sat up again. “Like.. ‘I really want your fat cock down my throat,’” he said as he looked over at Rick. “Don't forget visual representation too!” He looked over at Rick and started licking his lips with a seductive gaze. “I _really_ wanna swallow your cum, baby..” he said with a soft, calculated moan, which was something he'd never done before. It probably came out a little too rehearsed.

Rick flushed bright red. What. The. Fuck. His breathing became unsteady, and he slowed the ship down to a stop. They sat there in space, Rick’s thoughts spinning like a brick in a dryer. He looked over at Morty Bot.

“Morty Bot. I want you to… I-I-I want you to pull up your shirt.”

“Like this?” The bot asked, pulling his shirt up to his armpits.

“Yeah… and touch your… touch your nipples.”

Morty Bot did so, but with the same stupid grin.

“Calm your expression, and close your eyes.”

Rick watched as the robot obeyed, relaxing into its seat, touching itself. Rick had his hands on his fly, fingers unsteady. If he pulled his dick out, it would only take about three pumps for him to cum to the sight of ‘Morty’ touching himself. Jesus, it would be so easy, and he would feel so much better. He watched the robot tilt its head, rubbing its fingers over the pink, peaked tips on its chest. Rick was brought back to the bath with Morty, pressing his mouth to the boy’s chest, sucking and eliciting that sound he would never forget. God, the way Morty had pressed himself forward into his grasp.

Rick’s head fell back, fingers on the button of his fly. But he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t Morty, and Morty wasn’t here to allow this. Somehow, doing this would be worse than anything else he’d done in the last two days, because Morty wasn’t here to consent.

“Fuck… goddamn it,” Rick ground out. “Morty Bot, just stop. Put your shirt down.”

Morty Bot opened his eyes and did as he was told. “Overwriting command-- NO,” he spoke, almost feeling some sort of _want_ to continue. “Overwrite cancelled. Hahah, Awh jeez,” he said, sitting back in his seat. “My bad! Hahah.” He went back to his needless, wantless existence.

Rick let out a sigh. He adjusted his pants once more and moved the ship forward.

~

Finally they reached home. Rick parked the ship in the garage and they stepped out, Rick unlocking his safe and putting away the Quixo powder for the meantime.

The real Morty heard the garage downstairs since the house was so quiet. He hurried down to see what Rick was up to and pushed the door open. They were fully clothed and Morty Bot was stepping out of the ship, dusting his shirt off. He saw Rick’s expression and looked back to Morty Bot. “What.. What happened out there?” he asked.

“Hahah, awh jeez, I offered to suck Grandpa Rick’s dick and he changed his mind! Twice!” he smiled, as honest as ever. After all, he was also programmed to obey Morty, since Rick had set Morty as a secondary user.

Morty raised a brow and looked at Rick. He was a little surprised.. He actually expected Rick to go ahead and fuck him since he wasn't the real Morty. Rick was good at pretending things like that were okay. “R-really..?” he asked. “Wait, _‘twice’?”_ Why ‘twice’? What was that supposed to mean? Morty Bot wasn't one to do things without being told to. It sometimes happened but rarely.

Rick, who had been fidgeting with the safe to avoid looking at Morty, realized that the question had been directed at him. He stood up straight, clearing his throat as he turned around. “We uh… w-w-we had a conversation on the way home.”

“What kind of conversation..?” Morty asked curiously, looking between the two. He touched something nearby but wasn't paying any attention at all as to what it was.

“Hahah, Grandpa Rick asked me to touch my nipples and talk dirty to him!” Morty Bot said.

“Wh-- What..?” He made a face as his cheeks grew warm. “Why’d you do that..?” For fuck’s sake, he was ready to talk about this. They _obviously_ had things to discuss. He just hoped to God Rick wasn't going to avoid the subject.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing. He was ready to melt into the floor. He opened his eyes, making a decision. The robot needed to go. He crossed the room, slipping around the ship as he subtly moved toward the axe on the wall.

“W-W-We were just practicing social interactions,” he said.

Morty watched him and squinted suspiciously. “Y-y-you know, something tells me that isn't- that isn't the entire truth, Rick,” he said. He knew Morty Bot would be honest. “Is that true, Morty?” he asked.

“Hahah, awh jeez! Not to my knowledge! He just sorta- sorta asked me!” he said as he stood a little closer to Morty. “I was gonna ask if he could fuck my throat like a dirty slut too! I downloaded all these dirty phrases just for tonight!”

Morty frowned and crossed his arms. “Rick?!” he exclaimed. “Y-y-y-you could do to be, y.. You know, a little _honest_ with me?!” He was so.. Uncomfortable! But not because of the dirty talking, just the confrontation of it all. He watched Rick grab the axe and darted his eyes between his grandpa and the robot. “Wh-wh-wh, what are you doing..?” He wasn't about to destroy Morty Bot just because he couldn't handle his own emotions, was he? Come _on,_ Rick. _Just talk._ Jeez..

“It’s gotta go,” Rick said. “Sorry Morty Bot.” He came at it, axe raised.

The robot looked at him and laughed. “Haha, awe jeez!”

He swung but froze as his actual grandson jumped into his path. He froze, gasping. “Morty! Sh-Shit! I almost…!”

Morty growled as he tugged the robot away and turned it off, tossing it aside. “Don't ‘Morty’ me! Y-y-you can't keep avoiding this, Rick! What happened happened and there's-- W-we need to talk about it! Like, actually talk about it!” he emphasized, jabbing at Rick’s chest. “You _touched_ me, Rick!” he blurted, eyes starting to water as his emotions started to overtake his actions. “..You touched me and you made me.. You made me cum, Rick.” He closed his mouth for a moment as he looked at him. “And.. And I _liked_ it..” He wiped his eyes before any more tears could form. He hated getting this emotional but at the same time, it needed to be done. He needed to talk about this with Rick. Rick spent so long ignoring his own emotions that Morty was worried if they went any longer, Rick would figure out how to bottle them all too well like he did everything else.

Rick felt trapped. And he was trapped. He was trapped in the consequences of his own fucked up choices. Seeing Morty cry made his own eyes water, and he rubbed at one of them to stop it.

“Morty…” he said, and was immediately mortified by the way his voice broke. “Morty… I’m so fucking sorry.” He covered his mouth with one hand and then dropped it again. “I’ve never been so fucking sorry about anything. I hurt you. And y-y-y-you were just trying to help me get something! I know it! A-A-And I need you to know, I need you to… to _understand_ that you can’t feel bad about liking it, Morty! Th-that’s not your fault, and it doesn’t mean anything!”

The axe slid out of Rick’s hands until it touched the floor. His grip loosened and the handle dropped with a clatter. Rick wiped his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to hold Morty, but obviously he couldn’t.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, not a single fucking thing, Morty. You’re perfect,” Rick murmured, “and this is… this is my fault.”

Morty growled in frustration, balling his fists and squeezing his eyes before he pressed his palms to his forehead. This was just so.. Ridiculous! He hated this! “It's both of our faults! We-we-we-- We’re _gross!”_ He sniffled as he wiped his much more drenched eyes. “Fuck.. Rick, I forgot the fucking safe word,” he admitted. “But- but- but-- B-by the time you reminded me, I liked it..! I liked it so much, it f-- it felt so fucking good..!” he growled as he dropped to his knees. He grabbed one of Rick's pant legs, another frustrated growl.

“The-- the--” He sniffled. “The only reason I'm so mad is-- is because there's no way around this one, Rick..! Fuck.. Y-you told me you liked it too.. W-w-when you were drunk..” He sobbed a little as he leaned back and started wiping his face over and over. “What the fuck is _wrong with us..?”_ he whined, sniffling as he tried to calm down. It was hard not to blow up like this. He had no idea he himself was also holding too much in..

Rick looked down at Morty, latched onto his leg, and reached for him, fingers close to his hair. But he pulled back, changing his mind. He remembered the morning, feeling like he’d told Morty something he shouldn’t have. So it was true.

He slid to the floor to sit beside Morty. “I wasn’t… wasn’t around much when y-y-you were a kid. We missed that time when family imprints on one another, the imprinting that helps humans to avoid being physically attracted to each oth… agh, fuck. Nevermind. I don’t fucking know. I don’t want to-BURRP make some fucking excuse.”

Rick sat and wrung his hands, afraid to touch Morty. “Maybe I could, I don’t know, fucking invent something to make us forget. Like that thing from Men in Black.”

Morty sniffled and cried a little more but he was starting to calm down now that the worst was over. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s leg, looking for comfort. He wasn't one to deal with these emotions well. “I don't.. Rick, it's not gonna fix it.. It- It- It’ll just happen _again_ , I-I-I mean o-obviously there-- there was something wrong with us _before_ that even _l-lead_ to that..?!” He rubbed his wet face on his pants before he pulled away, taking some deep breaths. “Rick.. W-w-we can't just ignore this.. W-we gotta do something. I- I dunno what, but _something_ , or- or we'll never get over this.. Fuck, _please,_ Rick, y-y- _you're_ the genius..” He couldn't think right. Not when he was this emotional. All he could think was asking for more of the whole thing that fucked this up in the first place.

“Morty, I don’t- I-I-I don’t know what else I could do besides wipe our memories. Y-Y-You know I’m hands off when it comes to anything related to making one person attracted o-or not attracted to another. You know, after cronenberging our last dimension. Morty I’m…” He looked at Morty, still clinging to his leg. Rick wanted to do something to make him feel better, but he just couldn’t touch him yet.

That’s when he realized something. “Did you just… did you just say you think it’ll happen again?”

Morty sniffled and looked up at him, face growing warmer. “Y.. yes,” be said quietly. “I-I mean.. We.. We both liked it.. W-w-we both let it happen.. Doesn't.. Doesn't that mean there was s-something before..? Something we didn't know about..?” he asked. “Something that told us to.. To keep going..?” His lip trembled, whining a bit as he sat back on the ground wiping his eyes. “I'm not a little kid anymore, Rick.. I- I- I knew what we were doing.. I knew how f-- how messed up it was, it- it wasn't just _you_ that fucked up.. We gotta do something about it or this-- This-- _Fucking guilt_ is gonna eat us _both_ alive..!”

He moved to get up on his knees and managed to pull himself back up, stumbling a bit. “I don't- I don't wanna feel this way, Rick. I'd rather- I'd-- Fuck, I don't wanna feel this way.” He sniffled as he rubbed his arm, the guilt just growing and growing with each word. He really needed to get it together..

“You’d rather what?” Rick asked, climbing to his feet. He was alarmed. “You’d rather _what_ , Morty?”

“Rick..!! Ugh, _jeez,”_ he grumbled, wiping at his eyes. Why did he always have to fixate on the dumbest things..?! “I-I'd rather -accept it than ignore it,” he said, his face getting redder as he avoided looking at him. “N-no.. That- that’s just what I was gonna _say,_ but I didn't-- I mean..” He groaned loudly as he stomped his foot and turned away a bit. “I was gonna say, I’d rather do it again and give in than spend the rest of my life hating myself for liking it!” He covered his mouth as another wave of emotions shot to his face, forcing more tears.

“Fucking _disgusting..”_ he muttered, looking at his hands as he sniffled. “I'm sorry, Rick.. I'm sorry.. I hate me too, Rick, I fuckin’ hate me too..” He rubbed his arms, still facing away from him. He had a serious case of foot-in-mouth syndrome.. Ugh..

Rick laughed. Shocked, Morty turned to look at him and Rick took the opportunity to wrap him in a hug. He pressed his nose into Morty’s hair, laughing again.

Morty stiffened as his lip trembled. “Wh-wh-why are you-- Wh-why are you laughing..?”

“Because I thought you were going to say you’d rather kill yourself. I’m glad you’re not that dramatic.” _Not like some other people._

Morty laughed slow at first but some weird relief hit him and he ended up laughing harder, wrapping his arms around him. He buried his face in Rick’s neck and rubbed his eyes on the cloth of his collar. “Fuck.. R-Rick.. God, what are we gonna do..?” he asked, much more calm, still clinging to him.

“Well we’re not going to kill ourselves, so that’s a start. And you said…” Rick blinked, “Wait. Did you say you’d rather do it again?!”

Morty whined as he dropped his arms to his sides. “Yes..” he sighed. “I mean.. It was just a stupid thought. I-I-I’m not the genius here..” They both knew that well enough. “It was like.. I-if we kept doing it and became fine with it, then we wouldn't feel so guilty, but I.. When I said it out loud, I realized how ff--freaking stupid it sounded. I-ignore it,” he grumbled, rubbing his face. But.. Well.. It was kind of true.. It just wasn't the healthy option..

They both looked up as Beth’s voice echoed through the closed door. “ _Dinner’s ready, if anyone is home!_ ”

Rick sighed and turned back to Morty. “Look, let’s just talk about this later. But can you do me a favor? Can you uh… can you cut the shit about hating yourself and feeling disgusting? I mean, you’re still a whiny piece of shit, but when you say it yourself it just depresses me.”

Morty let go of him and watched him leave for the door. “Well, I-I mean, it's pretty-- it's pretty gro-- Eh.. O-okay,” he said, but he still felt nasty for this whole thing. It made his skin crawl. He was just glad he felt better now. He stopped by the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and washed his hands, heading back. He sat across from Rick and looked at everyone at the table. Pretty normal dinner.

Jerry tapped away at his phone and smiled. “Have you guys played this bubble popping game..? I am _ridiculously good_ at it,” he smirked as he mistapped and lost. He frowned and went to look at the leaderboards. “Wh-- Only rank 5329?” he huffed. “Cheaters! Number one has nearly a fuckin’.. Googleplex!”

Morty raised a brow as he listened to him. “Dad, get a job,” Summer said, not looking up from her phone.

“Where’d you even learn that word?” Beth asked with a mocking laugh.

“Good Morning America had a word of the day.. Or something..” Jerry huffed as he closed his phone and took a bite of the food in front of him, now in a ‘mood’.

Rick leaned back in his seat, swallowing his bite and taking a drink of water. He glanced away from Jerry, eyes sliding over to Morty. He was quietly laughing with Summer before noticing that Rick was watching. Rick could have looked away more quickly than he had. But he just watched him for a moment. He liked Morty more than any other person, but that was no new news.  

Rick realized that he’d been staring, and his easy smile reconfigured into something more appropriate. He went back to eating, hoping no one else at the table had seen that.

Morty smiled back but only after he started looking away. “Y-y-you know, mom,” he began, going with his usual dinner topic of retelling adventures with Rick. Of course, he'd be leaving several details out. “Grandpa Rick got a pretty cool powder recently. What- what-- What’s it do again? Change.. Change atoms..?” He took a bite of his food.

Summer looked up at Morty. “Wait, didn’t you guys tell me about that ‘Fart That Pooped Gold’?” she laughed.

Morty frowned at the memory. “I-it’s not like that, it's a powder. Right, Rick?” Summer was already laughing though.

“You’re both right, as much as I hate to ever admit. If I build a Quixo converter and apply the powder to a certain other set of chemicals, it has the potential to alter the composition of atoms in thirty different ways. One of those ways could be similar to the way Morty’s friend, ‘Fart,’ shat gold. But let’s not count our chickens until they’ve hatched. We could just end up being able to convert…” Rick looked around at the family, and the glazed expression on their faces.

“I’ll just keep everyone updated if I make gold, how about that?”

“That sounds good,” Jerry said, returning to his game.

Summer smirked when he heard she was at least half right. Even after all these years, the brother-sister rivalry for Grandpa’s attention never really went away. Morty huffed a bit but.. Whatever. It wasn't important. “E-either way, it was a nice adventure,” he continued, changing the subject. Summer frowned and rolled her eyes. Ever since she started college, she had less and less time for adventures and she hated when Morty rubbed it in her face.

“A.. A _really_ nice a-adventure,” Morty clarified. He suppressed a blush and fidgeted with his food, a small smile. Summer groaned and took another bite of food.

“That's nice, Morty,” Beth said, “Hey, Jerry? Where’d you leave the hair clippers? I think Morty’s gonna need another haircut.”

“Why are you asking me?!” he huffed, already defensive.

“Oh, okay, _Jerry,_ who else obsesses over their nose hairs..? Is it me..? No..? Anyone else..? No..? Cool, _you_ were the last one to use them, don't lie.” Beth and Jerry continued to bicker which.. Normally would have made Morty sigh and get annoyed but he was stuck staring at Rick, blocking out their argument entirely. He licked his lips. He really meant it. It was.. A nice adventure. And he was healthy enough to admit that.

“Well you know, y-y-y-y-you’ve got nine stamps on your Morty Adventure Card. We could always go back.”

Rick took a big bite, chewing and staring off at nothing, like he was discussing the weather.

Morty bit his lip as he felt his pants suddenly get a little tighter. He was flirting back.. And right in front of everyone else.. Holy _shit_ yes.. He cleared his throat. “I.. I plan on it, Rick,” he said before taking a bite. “I- I think I already had.. S-something in mind. How- Uhh, how about after dinner?” he asked. Fuck, his heart was racing. He wasn't good at flirting at all. He'd have to get used to that part but Rick wasn't an idiot. He knew what he wanted. They didn't even have to say it.

Rick’s eyes widened comically, and suddenly he felt like his mouth was too full. He swallowed all at once, wincing, and looked at Morty. But he was busy eating, smiling like a little devil. Jesus. Rick had imagined a, ‘someday’ kind of thing. But Morty was talking about something after dinner? Jesus Christ, he was ready to climb over the table.

“Y-Yeah..” Rick said. “That might- might work.”

Morty smiled again, blinking out of his thoughts when Jerry almost knocked his bowl over in the heat of the ongoing argument with Beth. He glanced back over at Rick and contemplated continuing the secret flirting they were doing but decided not to. He wasn't good at it anyway and.. Well, he didn't want to overhype himself. He still wasn't sure how _good_ it would be. He finished the rest of his meal in silence and went to rinse his plate off. He was ready to get out of here. Holy shit.

Rick couldn’t fucking deal. All of his good sense left him as he stood up from the table, carrying his dirty dish into the kitchen. He reached around Morty to set his plate in the sink. Morty turned around and Rick pressed him back against the counter. He kissed him, holding his face to keep him from moving away.

Anyone could have walked in. And there was a good chance of it, since Summer and Beth were both about finished eating.

But Rick just held that kiss. Morty’s mouth was so soft. And fuck, with his hips pressed against Morty’s, he could feel the boy’s erection through their clothes. He pulled his mouth away and then kissed him again, gently biting his lip as he pulled back once more.

They both heard another chair push away from the table, and Rick took a few steps back and leaned against the opposite counter. Beth walked in, setting her plate in the sink and washing her hands.

Morty swallowed, staying quiet as his mother sat her plate in the sink with a loud crash, still yelling something at his dad that he wasn't listening to at all. He stared at Rick for a moment, a thick, unspoken tension between them before he watched Rick leave for the garage.

He swallowed once more and looked at the dishes. He needed to catch himself for a moment there. That fucking kiss.. Holy shit, it had his knees shaking. That was so close..! Rick, you bastard..! You.. Surprisingly gentle, yet.. tender bastard. Ugh, god, why did he _love_ it so _fucking much..?!_ He watched Summer come in to do her plate too before she yelled something at their parents and hurried upstairs, Beth soon following after as she shouted some crap at Jerry, and it only took moments for him to trail along behind her with his own poor excuse for a string of insults.

Morty swallowed one last time before he took a breath and opened the door to the garage. This.. This was it. This was gonna change everything. Whatever it was they were about to do, it was gonna change everything and there was no denying that one. Ho. Ly. Shit.

Rick waited in the garage, leaning against the work table. He looked up as Morty entered, closing the door behind him.

“Do you really have something in mind?”

Morty looked around a moment and cleared his throat before he approached the man and grabbed his face, pulling him into another kiss. He moaned softly as he pressed against him and started touching his hair the same way he had at the spa. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue between Rick's lips and rutted his erection up against him. “G-get us the ‘F’ outta ‘H’, I-I don't want anyone.. Y-you know.. W-walking in..” he panted as he tugged on his hair a little. God, he was so fucking horny.

“Jesus,” Rick managed to say before Morty kissed him again. “You delicious, slutty little, umph!” He grabbed Morty’s hips, pulling him closer and grinding back.

Morty moaned into both the kiss and the grinding. “I-I-I’m not a slut..! I-I’m just.. P.. Pent up a little, that's all..!” he defended, but his cock was already throbbing at the notion. Rick called him a slut.. Hoooh, god, he didn't even know he liked that..

Rick chuckled. “Someone can act slutty w-without being a sl- ugh forget it.” He smirked and kissed Morty again. He grabbed at his shirt, pulling him close, breaking their kiss. He moved to Morty’s neck, kissing and biting and sucking, his hands sliding down to Morty’s ass. He pulled gently, spreading him a little.

He bit Morty’s ear and murmured, “God, I w-want to get my fingers in you again. You made the the most amazing noises when I was playing with your ass.”

Morty shuddered a whine out as he started to drag him to the ship, desperate to get out of here. He wanted it so badly..! He forced Rick into the ship and got in on his lap, reaching behind himself to press the button and open the garage. “I-I-I want it too.. Ff-- It felt so good,” he moaned as he pushed himself down against Rick’s cock. “I-I did it on purpose,” he admitted. “Last- last time I was in your lap, I let him push me o-onto your dick and I kept going.. I'm so disgusting, Rick,” he moaned. He knew Rick told him no more putting himself down but at this point it was practically a fetish of his to talk about how _gross_ he was. He bit his lip as he started rubbing against his cock with desperation he wasn't trying to hide. “A-a-and I loved it wh-when you sucked on my nipple. F-fuck, Rick, I loved everything you did to me, I c- I couldn't stop thinking about it..”

Rick groaned, forehead pressed to the other's. “Fuck, baby, I'm going to wreck you _so_ good.” He slid his fingers along the cleft of Morty’s ass, rubbing his hole through his jeans. “I'm going to spoil you so badly you won't be able to cum for anybody else.”

Morty whimpered a bit as he kicked the ship into gear and held his neck. “Fl- Fly us out.. I-I-- I gotta make it up to you,” he panted softly. “Y-y-you never got to cum..” He moved back a little and started undoing Rick’s pants. He bit his lip as he recalled Morty Bot saying he was _asked_ to talk dirty to him. He should probably do the same, right..? He swallowed. “I wanna swallow your cum, Rick,” he blurted, though quickly realized what a bold statement that was. He'd never swallowed cum before..! He'd never even sucked a dick..! Jesus Christ, why couldn't he think before he spoke..?! Dammit, he was really hyping himself up. He just hoped Rick wouldn't be disappointed.. “I-I wanna know.. Wh-what your cock tastes like.. I..” He swallowed, opening his belt. “I wanna s- suck your dick, Grandpa Rick.” He bit his lip as he looked in Rick’s eyes, still undoing his pants. He hoped.. It wasn't going too far, calling him that. But his own cock ended up leaking precum through his jeans with that one. So dirty.. So disgusting.. So _hot.._

“Jesus Christ Morty,” Rick choked out. Morty had slid down between his legs in the driver’s side, and he was pulling down Rick’s zipper. Rick grabbed his hands, holding them still. “Morty, not that I don’t like it but g-give me a fucking second here.”

Rick put the ship in reverse, backing out of the garage before anyone could walk in on this. The ship lifted off, the town growing small beneath them. Rick put it on auto-pilot and glanced down at Morty, the corner of his mouth turning up. “You’re totally getting off on this grandpa shit. Aren’t you, Morty?”

Morty whined a little, not wanting to answer. “Sh-shut up, Rick,” he huffed before he leaned over again and kissed him, palming his cock softly. Of course he was. Part of what made it so hot was how wrong it was. He wasn't sure how that worked but it did and he didn't want to question it any more. He wanted to cum, and he wanted to make that last time up to Rick. “T-touch me again.. Please,” he breathed out as he pulled his shirt off, settling in his lap. He looked down at the man, face flushed, eyes half lidded, fully focused on Rick.

Rick studied his face, smirking as his hands slid over the denim of his jeans. He squeezed his thighs, rocking slowly up against Morty’s hand. Rick was starting to get an idea of what was turning Morty on so much, but he kept it to himself.

His fingers trailed up from the base of his spine to the middle of his back. And then he reached up, fingers entwining in Morty’s hair. He pulled until Morty was forced to lean his head far back, arching his spine and exposing his neck. Rick leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss into the dip between his clavicles. And then he ran his tongue up the center of his throat, pulling back at his chin.

He leaned to the side to Morty’s ear and murmured softly. “What would people think of you if they could see this? If they knew you were fumbling with my fly, pleading to taste your grandpa’s dick?”

He wrapped one arm around Morty’s waist, pulling their bodies firmly together. His other hand remained in Morty’s hair, intent to keep him from moving on his own.  “I don’t think you’ve ever tasted cum, Morty.” He moved his hand from Morty’s waist, sliding his thumb along his lips and pressing into his mouth. “I don’t think you’ve ever even had a cock pass these lips. Have you, Morty?”

Rick removed his slick thumb, just enough for Morty to speak.

Morty whined and whimpered as the man spoke to him, his words like milk, if milk were a punch in the fucking gut. There was something ridiculously arousing and degrading about the things Rick was muttering to him. “I-I tasted.. I tested-- Tep-- Tasted my o-own cum once,” he assured him, mostly to continue to appear innocent. The way Rick was talking to him probably meant he'd be into how inexperienced Morty was. “Be.. M-my first, Rick.. Lemme taste you..” He pulled a lever on Rick’s chair, forcing the seat to slide back further into the ship so he could slip off of his lap and onto his knees.

“Hhhhoh, jeez,” he muttered as he saw Rick’s erection pressed against the cloth of his pants. He started undoing the button and the zipper, chewing on his lip. He had no idea what was making him want to do this so god damn badly but he had no intent of stopping any time soon. He looked up at Rick and rubbed the member through his underwear, feeling a spot at the head of his cock that was growing damp with precum. “C.. c-c’mon,” he said, blinking hard in his thoughts. “F-fuck.. Fuck my mouth.. Grandpa Rick..” His voice trembled as he spoke, mostly from the intense arousal that came from saying something so dirty, but also because he was still unsure if he was getting this whole ‘dirty talking’ thing right.

Rick chuckled, moving his arms to the arm rests. “I’m not gonna fuck your mouth, Morty, at least not yet. Unzip my fly and do it yourself.”

Morty pouted a bit. He didn't know what he was doing.. Ugh.. He was just gonna mess it up.. He swallowed as he did as told (or really, suggested - something in Rick’s tone offered a hint of ‘If You Want’), tugging the zipper down and then going for his pants and underwear in one go. He watched as Rick’s length sprung from hiding and whined. He knew he was big but jeez.. When he was this close to his face and moments from being in his mouth, he suddenly looked.. _Way_ bigger..

Morty swallowed as he grabbed the shaft and stroked, watching the way his skin slipped along the muscle. He squeezed the underside and opened his mouth when he saw a thick bead of precum form at the head. “Hhnnng--” was the only noise Morty could make right now, a nervous whine. But he ended up with his tongue pressed to the head, slipping along the slit and tasting that clear sticky liquid. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.. It was a subtle, salty flavor. Something he could manage easily. Too bad there was no way he could fit this whole thing in his mouth. There was no managing that. He pulled back after he was done cleaning the head of Rick’s cock, too nervous to look up at him. He stroked again, his face as red as a tomato, or so he assumed, and used his other hand to help him keep wiggling out of his pants. He really wanted them both to be naked but he had plenty of time. Right? Right. God, he was nervous.

Rick felt a twinge of pity at the range of emotions crossing Morty’s face. He affectionately ran his fingers through his brown hair, smiling encouragingly. “J-Just go down as far as you can fit, then use your hand from there to the base.” Morty nodded, but still looked nervous. “Hey.” Morty looked up at him with wide eyes and Rick said, “You know I fuckin’ love you, right? You’re a cute piece of shit.”

Morty pulled back a bit and made a face, even more flustered now..! “R-Rick..!” he huffed, whining a bit. “Wh-wh-why’d you say that _now..?”_ He pressed the head of Rick’s cock to his cheek. “I.. Mmnh.. Iloveyoutoo,” he mumbled out before he took the head into his mouth and started to ease down, sucking softly as he moaned around him. He closed his eyes as he focused on keeping his throat relaxed for him and managed to get quite a bit of his cock in his mouth. Not all of it. Probably closer to half, really. More than he thought he would.. He did as instructed and squeezed the rest of his cock and started bobbing steady and careful, avoiding touching him with his teeth as best he could but with Rick’s girth it was difficult to say the least. He just.. Hoped it would be good enough. He glanced up at him for just a moment, still rather nervous and embarrassed but he was also eager to please him.

Rick’s smile had slowly slipped into a look of pleasured awe. Morty looked so damn good kneeling between Rick’s legs, his mouth full of cock. And even more was the way he moved, careful and experimental, gauging how much he could take. And fuck, the way he looked up at Rick for signs of approval was too fucking precious.  

Morty swallowed, his tongue shifting along the underside of Rick’s dick, making him hiss. “Fuck baby,” he murmured, fingers twitching in Morty’s hair. He held his head with one hand, slowly rocking his hips along with Morty’s movements, careful not to gag him by pushing too far. “You look so good sucking me off… Can you… C-Can you do something for me?”

Morty peered up at him with one eye and then two. “Mmh..?” he moaned, Rick’s cock still in his mouth. He reached down and brushed his wrist against his erection, still strained in his pants. He was really getting off to this, sucking Rick off. He couldn't believe how _actually good_ he tasted. He wanted more..

Rick grinned. “Just for a while, I want you to lick me like those popsicles you keep in the freezer. I w-w-wanna see that pink tongue of yours. You can use both hands if you want but… fff just lemme see you lick.”

Morty pulled off of him and panted softly as he started doing as asked, enjoying the small break without having to miss out on any of Rick’s pleasure. He stroked his length, focusing the pressure on the head as he slicked his tongue along the underside. He kept licking all over it, sometimes twirling his tongue, sometimes flicking it, sometimes pressing firmly in different little spots but always looking up at Rick. “Y-you taste so good, Grandpa Rick..” he said softly, his own words shooting pleasure straight to his dick and making him moan. Fuck, he was in way too deep.

Rick’s dick twitched at his words, precum beading on his tip and dripping down the side. And Morty was on it, sliding his tongue along Rick’s skin until he’d reached the tip.

“Jesus. How did… ahh…” Rick panted as Morty flicked his tongue. “How did I get such a naughty grandson?” His face reddened from the feeling. He wasn’t going to last forever, and a lot of it had to do with the sight of this, the knowledge of what was happening. Morty, his fucking grandkid, was going down on him and being so damn needy about it.

Morty opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He thought for a moment about how to respond, needing to chose his words carefully. After a short pause he finally answered. “Does it-- Does it m-matter, Grandpa Rick..?” he said softly. “F-focus on giving me your cum.. I wanna s.. Swallow everything..” He didn't mean for it to sound so demanding. But he wasn't lying, he really wanted to swallow his cum. He bet Rick had such delicious cum..

“Y-You know that was a rhetorical qu-” Rick breathed, unable to finish his sentence.  “...Ah, n-n-nevermind.”

Morty was just too distracting, too deliciously eager. And his lips were sinking down onto him once more, tongue sliding along the underside, spit-slick fingers working him at the base. Rick was starting to get desperate, and he was getting close. He took Morty’s head in his hands and rocked his hips more firmly, quick thrusts that hit the back of Morty’s throat. He heard him moan and looked down at Morty’s face, his eyes glazed and his expression pleasured. And that was it, that did it.

“Shit, I’m- ngh!” Rick froze, doubling over as he came. The feeling in his stomach spread, his dick spilling out into Morty’s hot, wet mouth.

Morty squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth was filled with Rick’s orgasm. He panicked and ended up unable to swallow it down and the next little spurt sent quite a bit to the back of his throat and out his nose. Fuck, it burned, but he stayed in place for him to finish. And once he did, Morty pulled back and coughed a little before sniffling, wiping tears from his eyes. “O-ow..” he muttered as he rubbed his nose clean. “Sorry.. I-I panicked,” he said, looking up at Rick with his messy face. “But-- But, I liked it, I mean--” He licked his lips, cleaning whatever may have spilled out. “It.. It tastes.. F-fine,” he said softly.

Rick panted, eyes shut for a moment before he looked down at Morty. God, he could blow another load just looking at that trashed face. He laughed. “I almost feel badly for you, Morty. Y-Y-You were so excited. If it makes you feel better, you were fucking perfect.”

Morty felt a small smile creep on his lips at that. “Th.. Thank you,” he said, his cheeks only growing warmer. It was nice hearing some praise from Rick, he could really get used to that. He moved to crawl back up into his lap and touched his collar. “Bet-- Better keep, uhh, keep practicing, r-right, Rick..?” He smiled, making sure Rick knew he wanted to do it again some time for him. He kissed his jaw and touched his hair.

“Right,” Rick murmured. That was definitely something he was willing to help Morty practice on.

He reached under his seat and grabbed a pack of tissues, pulling out a few and handing them to Morty. “You better blow or it's going to feel worse later.”

Morty eyed the tissue a moment and held it to his nose, turning away to blow. He folded it over and made a face when he felt Rick kiss his jaw. “Qu-quit it,” he muttered before he blew again. “Gross.” He wiped his face and wadded the cum soaked tissue up and tucked it away with some fast food wrapper in the floorboard of the back seat. They really needed to clean this ship. He sniffed again and looked at Rick. “Th-thank you.”

“Mm hmm,” Rick murmured, nuzzling Morty’s neck. It was a strange sensation, having been in close proximity to someone for so long and to suddenly experience this new element of touch and want.

Rick pulled Morty closer, sliding his hands down the back of his jeans, and beneath the elastic band of his underwear. It was a self-indulgent move, something he did because he could and he wanted to. He squeezed, and smiled as he studied Morty’s expression.  He slid his hands up again, feeling his smooth, warm skin until he was rubbing circles over his lower back.

“I want to see you naked again,” he murmured. “Y-You should take off the rest. A-A-And sit in the passenger seat so I can watch easy.”

Morty quirked a brow but shifted away from him and into the chair next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, probably trying to be sexy but his voice immediately cracked from all the nerves that were starting to subside. He quickly closed his mouth and pretended that didn't just happen. Fuck. Why was he so bad at being attractive..?

Regardless, he slowly and carefully removed the rest of his clothes, including his socks. He wasn't entirely sure on the protocol for sexual nudity - was it appropriate to wear socks..? - so he just went with full nude. He shifted a bit to spread his legs a little, his own member somehow still a little hard from all the excitement. But Rick would have to touch him again before he'd get to ‘full mast’. He avoided eye contact a little through this whole awkward display but once he was settled, he finally looked over at Rick again.

“A-are.. I-I mean, what are you.. Uhh..” There was no easy way to ask his grandfather if he'd be putting his fingers in his ass again. Even though they'd already done so much and Morty had all of that newfound confidence, it was quickly wearing off, especially now that he had his half-limp dick on display for him. Jeez..

Rick did his best not to smile as he watched Morty strip with the utmost awkwardness. When he was finished Rick moved over, climbing into the space in front of him. Without the steering wheel there was a little more room to kneel. Even kneeling, he was at Morty’s height. He leaned forward, hands rubbing up and down Morty’s thighs as he kissed him. He broke the kiss and murmured against his lips.

“Y-You look a little tense. What’s up?”

Morty licked his lips when Rick pulled away before reaching to touch Rick’s hair. He spread his legs a little more, watching the man’s hand trail over his thigh. “N-nothing.. Just.. J-just weird.. Doing this be- because we want to, not because some-- Some alien tells us to, I guess,” he said with a small but nervous laugh. “I-I want to though. I like it..” Oddly enough, that was a bit of an understatement. He was pretty fucking stoked to feel Rick’s touch again. It wasn't the kind of grandfatherly love he previously looked for in Rick but, fuck, was he really going to complain when it felt so good..? He smiled a little in his direction to let him know he was fine. Just.. Nervous. But fine.

Rick didn’t know what to say about Morty’s feelings. He agreed, but he’d never been good at expressing it. Reaching beneath the seat, Rick retrieved his bottle of lube, popped the cap and poured it into his hand. He hadn’t missed the way Morty’s legs had just spread, and had a feeling he knew what he wanted.

“How much do you like it?” he asked as he slicked two of his fingers.

Morty whined as he watched him. He kept moving closer, ever so slightly, or spreading his legs a little more with each passing moment. He didn't know where he should be or what his hands should be doing so he sat them on the seat beneath him and leaned back. “A- a lot,” he said. Wait, was he supposed to say something sexy? “It feels.. It feels good wh-wh-when you touch me, Grandpa Rick..” A perverted shiver trembled through his spine as he spoke his name. Gross. So gross. He loved it.

He opened his mouth and looked at the other man, eyes heavy and face flushed. “Tatch--” No, wait, “T-touch me,” he corrected. “I want it.. I-I wanna feel you. Y-your fingers, I mean.” Or really anything. Fuck. Rick looked so good like this, with his fingers lubed up and his post-orgasm calm expression. He'd take anything at this point as long as it was Rick.

“Jesus, you really get off on that shit,” Rick chuckled, seeing a correlation between Morty calling him ‘grandpa’ and the boy’s dick getting harder. Rick wasn’t sure if the idea of ‘fucking his grandson’ did it for him quite as much as it did it for Morty, but the fact that it turned on Morty absolutely affected him. It was fucking hot, thinking of Morty loving his grandpa’s touch. He palmed Morty’s hardening cock with his clean hand, fingers gently massaging his balls. He held off on using his other hand, enjoying the impatience on his face.

Finally, when Morty was fully hard, he wrapped his fingers around his dick and worked it in slow strokes, watching the movement of his hips as he did so, and listening to the soft groan escaping the younger’s lips.. Rick reached with his other hand, sliding his middle finger into Morty’s ass. He felt him tighten up immediately, and relished his expression. Rick felt his dick responding, and after a few slow strokes Rick added another finger. He started a slow, but quickening rhythm, jerking Morty off and pumping his fingers in and out of his hole.

God, Rick was getting so hard watching this. Morty looked so good, reclined in his seat with his legs spread, one heel on the dashboard behind Rick’s head. His skin was flushed, hair mussed from when Rick had been gripping it earlier. Rick couldn’t ignore his thoughts. He couldn’t help but to imagine fucking Morty, burying his cock into him and hearing whatever noises that would elicit.

Despite the rising temperature in the ship, Morty’s nipples were peaked, and Rick leaned forward and latched onto one of them. He sucked until a purple mark formed, pinching the nub between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

Morty ran his fingers through the silver locks in front of him and gripped when he felt his teeth against his skin. He let out a moan of approval, a slight tremble in the back of his throat as he felt like he was absolutely melting at everything Rick did to him. He knew his grandpa was more than ‘a little experienced’ but he never knew just how _good_ he was. He knew exactly where to touch, where to put his mouth or his hands, it was just so overwhelmingly amazing..!

His mouth watered as he tried to arch into his fingers more, gripping the dash with his sweaty palm. He started shifting again so Rick could put his fingers in deeper or maybe so he could get a better view, he wasn’t sure, but before he could get himself readjusted, he ended up losing his grip on the dash, then his balance, and finally, ended up headbutting Rick right in the forehead.

“O-ow..!” he hissed, rubbing his forehead. He blinked a little and saw where he’d hit Rick. “A-awh, jeez, Rick, I-I’m sorry..! Fuck— Shit, fuck, I’m sorry— Awh, jeez..!” He touched Rick’s face as his eyes started to water. “I-I didn’t mean to hit you..! I-I slipped on the- on the dash, and I— Oohhh..!!” He let go of him and covered his face, slumping against the door. “I-I-I— I really m-m-messed this one up, didn’t I..? Dammit.. I-I just- I don’t know where to put my hands, or-or-or how I should- how I should sit, or- or—“ He kept stammering and blabbering about how bad he felt for smacking Rick as all his anxieties seemed to just bubble over and he couldn’t contain them anymore. This was the worst..!!

Meanwhile Rick had rubbed his sore forehead and then gotten over it. But Morty was on a rampage, babbling in panic and waving his hands around.

Jesus Christ, this kid could be so high-strung. After a while Rick stopped listening, his eyes trailing around Morty's body. He paused, looking at the slick, pink hole he'd just pulled his fingers out of.

Rick glanced up at Morty, who was not paying attention as he strung together one apology after the next. Continuing to ignore him, Rick bent down, spread Morty’s cheeks with his thumbs and licked his entrance.

Morty cried out and arched into the sensations, moaning and quickly shutting his scrambled words right up. He whined and grit his teeth as he wrapped his legs around Rick’s shoulders. “O-oh, jeez, R-Rick..!” he moaned as he gripped his hair. It was such a strange sensation, having someone’s mouth on that part of his body, but his many.. _many_ days watching pornography had him so numb to the concept. It wasn’t until it happened to him when he realized just what the appeal was.

He covered his eyes with the back of his arm and panted between his little whines. “R-Rick..! Oh, Jesus Ch-Christ..” He bit his lip, not sure what to say exactly, but a string of nonsense words of approval was pouring out of his lips. Little “holy shit”s and “oh god yes”s were blended in with his heavy breathing and strained pleasured moans.

Rick was actually a rather generous lover. He thought he’d be so selfish in bed, but here he was with his mouth to his grandson’s ass, trying to get him to cum. And boy was it fucking working. He was getting so close now.. His cock ached and leaked and throbbed from all the intensity.

Rick loved this. He loved the way Morty sounded, the way his body trembled with each flick of his tongue. Rick pressed his tongue inside, burying it and thrusting in steady strokes, feeling Morty’s hole tighten with each stroke to his cock. Rick grabbed his thigh, his head moving forward with each motion as he tongue-fucked him.

Morty could feel his body giving in all too easily, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He gripped Rick’s hair as he started to drool, whining and whimpering from the pleasure. “R-Rick, I-I-I’m cl— I’m gonna c-cum,” he panted as he pressed himself into his mouth more and more, trying to get more stimulation. “R-Riiiick..!” he whined, his cock throbbing in response to another tongue flick. He gasped, knowing he was going to cum then and there and held his breath, eyes rolling back to the ceiling of their junky ship as he awaited the high of his orgasm.

But, just as he started to cum he felt Rick move away and mutter some sort of indication he wanted him to wait, making him whine again. Before Rick could do anything else to him, he ended up cumming right on his face. He watched as he managed to get several more sizable spurts over his face. “Hoohhh, jeez..” Morty whimpered, enjoying the view. Rick looked so good with a face full of spunk.. Morty bit his lip and slumped back against the chair, the last few little dribbles of his orgasm pouring down his length. He licked his lip and looked at Rick, then away from him as he felt his face flush from the beautiful sight.

“S.. Sorry, Rick,” he muttered. “I-it was an accident..” Which was only half true. He could have aimed himself away from Rick’s face easily. But.. At the same time.. Did he want to do that..? No. Not at all. It was with any scolding he might get.

“Jesus, Morty,” Rick grumbled. “I was gonna-BURRRP suck you off but… whatever.”

He started wiping at his cheek, not noticing the spunk dripping from his brow and along the side of his nose. When he finally noticed, the cum had already started to drip into the corner of his eye. And fuck, the burning was so instant and severe that Morty might as well have dropped a match against his cornea.

“Oh fuck, OH FUCK THAT BURNS!” Rick bellowed. “JESUS CHRIST! Fuck you, Morty! Goddamn it, you little shit!” Angrily he swiped his thumb over his filthy face and lunged at Morty, wiping it right into his eye.

Morty was going to try and help Rick clean up, but once he started yelling, Morty grew a bit nervous. That was, until Rick forced him to share the pain of cum in the eye. He covered his eye and grit his teeth. “Rick..! Y-y-you old— S-Son of a—“ He rubbed at his face as tears formed in both eyes, turning away from him a little.

He pushed him away a little and glared with his good eye. “Wh-wh-why do you have to- To go and-and ruin everything?” he grumbled as he blinked away the burning pain. “It-it’s not my fault you’re.. Y-you know, you can.. Do that _stuff_ so good and all, and I.. I mean, how did you expect me to hold anything back..?!” he growled, growing a bit flustered and smacking rick on the shoulder.

He frowned and crossed his arms, his red, puffy eyes staring at the dashboard. “..I told you I was sorry,” he huffed quietly. He still couldn’t help but feel a bit bad though. He really didn’t mean to cum on his face. Well, not at first at least.. He glanced at Rick but kept his gaze on the dash. He opened his mouth to continue arguing but closed it again. Rick could be such an ass sometimes.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the new comic by FuckingSpectacular on tumblr!!
> 
> We're sorry to say but yes, this is the end. It may seem abrupt but we accomplished everything we wanted to. It was never supposed to be a story with a highly cerebral plot line, just a fun, sexy little fic! We hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Spec drew an awesome comic based on this chapter! Check it out!  
> https://fuckingspectacular.tumblr.com/post/165123251933/a-spinoff-of-an-rp-im-working-on-with


End file.
